Love From Mom
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Bring Her Back to Me

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to the darkside, I am your Empress! New story! Whoo! I was going to have to this out last night but I only had time for one story, so I stuck with the oneshot series. I'm still accepting prompts, if you wish to submit one. Please read the rules first! That is a must! If you don't, I won't accept the fic. Anyways. Guys and gals, summer is here! And humidity in Ohio sucks. So I may only update at night since it's cooler and my plot bunnies will focus better. Lol. Also, this week I'm going to try to update as much as possible. My Bubba comes home from school for the summer! Yay! I'm so excited! I missed my little brother so much! We leave Thursday afternoon to get him! Whoo! From where I live, it's three hours from Fort Wayne, then it's three hours back. That's a total of six hours in the car. Ugh. But it's worth it. So we're leaving in the afternoon, and probably won't get back until eight, nine, possibly ten at night. I don't know. But if get back early enough and depending on how tired I am, I'll give you guys and gals an update. We'll see. Anyways, I was suppose to have a Reader's Pick, but it failed, so I did my little money game, where I write down the story titles and throw coins on them, the one with most or least (I like to change it up) wins. I did the least amount this time and this won! So here we go!**

 **Summary: Sam learned what really happened to his mother at an early age and it spurs an intense fight between him, his father, and his brother. The fight leaves Sam to believe he is at fault for everything and he killed his mother. He makes a deal and brings her back. His family's happy. But only for a while. On the eve of his 18th birthday he remembers his deal and it comes due. What will the Winchesters do now? How will they save their Sammy?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Bring My Mama Back to Me**

"But why?! Why can't I know? I'm big enough now!" Sam cried.

"Sam stop. You don't want to know. Trust me. It's better you don't." Dean said.

"But De-" Sam started.

"NO SAMMY! I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING! NOW GO AWAY AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE! GOD YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, I WISH YOU'D DISAPPEAR!" Dean yelled.

Sam startled and eyes went wide. He took a step back. He thought his brother loved him, but now he wasn't sure. He took another step back and flinched when Dean stepped forward.

Dean instantly regretted yelling and saying that stuff. Especially when he saw Sam take a step back, then flinch when he moved forward to comfort him.

"Sammy I-" Dean began.

Sam shook his head and ran out into the living room of the small house they were renting. He bumped into his father as he the end of the hallway.

John heard the yelling and decided to check on the boys and see if they were alright. He grunted when he felt a small body hit his legs.

"Sammy? What's going on little man?" John asked.

Sam wondered if he should ask his father. But whenever mom was mentioned he got either really mad or really sad.

"I know what happened to mom." He whispered.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I said, I kinda know what happened to mom." Sam said.

"WHAT?!" John bellowed.

"I only that she was murdered by someone. But that's it!" Sam explained.

"How did you find out? How Sam?!" John yelled.

"I um I h had a dream...then I um...sorta read your journal.." Sam said weakly.

John all but blew his top. "SAMUEL THOMAS WINCHESTER! I HAVE TOLD YOU THAT JOURNAL WAS OFF LIMITS! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE TO KNOW! NOT EVER! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE DEAN!? HE NEVER QUESTIONS ANYTHING? BUT NO YOU DO! AND I'M TIRED OF IT AND YOU!"

Sam gasped. First Dean and now his father. He eyes filled with tears, and took a step back like he did earlier with Dean.

"Sam. Son I-" John tried to apologize when he calmed down and realized what he said.

Sam flinched and took another step back bumping into Dean. He gasped and turned to face Dean. Sam mistook the look on his face of worry for anger. Like Dean heard and agreed with his father. He whimpered and bolted out the front door.

"SAMMY! WAIT!" Dean cried.

"SAM! COME BACK!" John called at the same time as Dean.

Despite being small Sam was pretty fast. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He collapsed when he hit a deserted cross roads.

"Mommy. I wish you were here." He whispered tearfully.

"Hello little one." A voice said.

He jumped and turned saw a women in a black dress behind him.

"W who are you?" Sam asked.

"My dear. I'm here to grant your wish." She smiled gently.

Sam was unsure of the woman, but if she could grant wishes, then she could help.

"Could you bring my mommy back?" Sam asked.

"I certainly can." She said. She snapped her fingers and disappeared behind him. She knelt down and whispered in his ear. "Your mama's waiting for you, but you won't remember how, not until your older anyways. When I come back for you, you'll be eighteen and all mine. See ya later Samuel."

Sam wanted to ask what she meant but he suddenly felt lightheaded and passed out.

 **No Sammy! WHY?! Yes this AU. I forgot to mention that. Some of my regulars should've figured that out on their own. Hmm. Anyways, there's the first chapter! Next one tomorrow! Hopefully.**

 **Until Next Time! *sees preview for this weeks new episode of SPN and wants to smack Dean***


	2. Mama's Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so not ready for these last two episodes...I'm really terrified! My friend and I have a theory that Sam will either be hurt badly or killed by Dean, with Cas unable to help Sam until Dean has gotten rid of The Mark. Sigh. I watched the preview for tomorrows episode and I want to smack Dean nine ways to Sunday. Ugh. So I got more prompts! Whoo! I got three to do, that I'll work on this weekend. I was going to get one out earlier today, but I wound up going out with an old friend of mine, whom I haven't seen in like 11-12 years. It's was good to see her again! I missed her so much! Anyways. I'm going to try and get a prompt out tomorrow afternoon maybe evening. I don't know yet. I still have to get stuff ready for my Bubba! Anyways, I'm glad you guys and gals like this so far! It was actually a thought I had floating around in my head for a long time. So yeah. When we left off Sam made a deal! NO! BAD SAMMY! BAD!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Thanks darling! And lol! Everything will be fine...maybe...*smirks***

 **Disappearing Rose-Hi darling! Been a while! Sam had gotten into some big time trouble. Uh oh! Yes. Yes they do. That's alright, educations important! Hello Norway! Lol!**

 **Captain Scenemo-Poor baby! And that's awesome! That means I'm doing a good job! :)**

 **Pibacken-*re reads Soul for Soul*...huh...I did not notice...That's funny! He's going to get so much lip from big bro! X3 *sit in bean bag with you munching popcorn*...oh wait...*shrugs and continues munching***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake.**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Mama's Home**

Mary gasped and opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was standing in a living room of a small rental house. One minute she was in Heaven and the next she was here on Earth. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and recognize the voice of her husband, but the other voice took her a minute.

"Dean." She whispered.

She had watched as her babies grew up. She missed them terribly. She peeked into the kitchen and gasped. Her family. Dean was tall for a ten year old, and her husband. He looked good, despite the grey hairs.

"John? Dean?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

The two men looked over at Mary and gasped. Dean ran to her and hugged her with all his might.

"Mom. You're alive?" Dean asked releasing her.

"Yes sweetie. I don't know how, but I am." Mary smiled.

"Mary." John breathed.

"Hi John." Mary smiled at him.

John went up to her and whispered Christo. When he didn't get a reaction he kissed her passionately. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ew." Dean said. "Stupid chick flick moments."

Mary broke the kiss and laughed. Then she remembered her youngest. She hadn't seen him anywhere.

"Where Sammy?" Mary asked. "Sammy!"

"Mary-" John started but was cut off.

Mary left the kitchen and looked around the house for her baby son.

"Sammy baby? It's mama! Come on out." Mary called.

"Mom." Dean said.

"Where's Sammy?" Mary asked turning to the two men. "Where's my baby?"

"Mary, he ran off." John said softly.

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"Sammy ran off mom." Dean said quietly looking at the floor ashamed. Sammy was his baby brother and he should've protected him better.

"WHAT?! Why would he run off!?" Mary demanded.

Dean and John told Mary everything and she all but exploded on them. After she went off, she ran outside and started calling for Sam.

"Sammy! Sammy! Sammy baby where are you?!" Mary called.

She ran up the street and noticed Dean and John was right behind her. She continued to call her baby as she ran. A few ways up the road she came to a sudden stop. She saw a small body laying in the road and knew instantly it was her little Sammy.

"SAMMY!" She cried and ran to him.

She scooped him up and cradled him. She noticed how small and light he was. She all noticed how cold he was. He was shivering but was hot to the touch! She knew he was running a fever. Though the weather was getting warmer for spring, the air still got really cold at night. She rushed him back to the house and began to treat her baby.

She got him bathed, changed into pajamas, and tucked into bed. She wrung out a wash cloth and placed it on his forehead. She was softly humming Hey Jude as she cared for her baby son.

Dean had helped but didn't talk to his mom. Only to Sammy. He still felt awful for what happened, and knew his mother was still really mad at him and dad. But that didn't stop him from helping with Sammy.

A few hours later

Sammy was floating. He was in pain, he was hot and cold at the same time, and he really wanted Dean. He wasn't really mad at him anymore. He tried to open his eyes and couldn't. They felt to heavy.

He heard a soft feminine voice humming.

'Mommy?' He thought to himself.

With all the remaining strength he had, he managed to open his eyes and saw a blonde haired women sitting next to him.

"Shh Sammy baby. Go back to sleep. You'll feel better." She whispered.

"Mama?" He asked weakly, his eyes were dropping.

"Yes baby. I'm here now. Sleep sugar. I'll still be here." She soothed.

Sam fell to sleep with her humming that melody again. He recognized it because it was the same one Dean would hum to him when he was scared. He didn't feel scared. He felt peace. He fell back to oblivion with that peaceful feeling.

 **Whew. Done and done! Mary's back! And she's ticked. I would be. Lol!**

 **Until Next Time! *get my Skype up and running* Yes!**


	3. Almost Due

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay you guys and gals! I went to Indie today to get my Bubba! Yay! He's home for the summer! Whoo! Alright, the next oneshot for the series is coming, I just need to do some stuff first, then it's done. Then after that prompt, I have three more to do. And yes I'm still accepting! So consult those plot bunnies. Seriously. Go. What the hey are you waiting for? Go go go! *waves you off* Have fun! Remember to read the rules first! It is a must! Lol. There's on prompt I got that's just too good to be just a prompt. So I'm going to write it as a prompt, then I'm going to write it as a full fic. So be prepared! Anyways. The responses for this story is awesome! Thank you y'all! It makes this girl happy! Now, without further ado, let's get going! When we left off, Mary is back and is pissed! I would be. But now Sammy has his mama! Let's see how he's doing!**

 **CaptainScenemo- X3 Thank you as always darling!**

 **Disappearing Rose-XD Your review made me smile! Mommy Mary to the rescue! *Batman theme* Indeed, but Sam is always quick to forgive. Especially if it's Dean. So brotherly cuddles are afoot!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Don't you beat my baby. *grabs angel blade* I'll kill you *glares deathly* Lol, just kidding! Thanks as always my darling!**

 **Pibacken-Nope. Don't tick of Mommy Mary. She's freaking scary! *hides* Lol. Anyways, Sam did read his father's journal and so he probably had some clue of what his father was up to. Also, Sammy's too smart for his own good. Even if he didn't read the journal, he would've figured it out eventually. So I'm going to safely say, Sam had some knowledge of what was going on. *munches on more popcorn***

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Deal Almost Due**

Sam woke the next morning with his head feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton. He was still hot and cold at the same time.

'Great. I'm sick. Dad will have a major cow if he finds out.' Sam thought.

He groaned as he rolled over and coughed harshly. He started when he felt a gentle hand rub his back. He knew the hand anywhere.

"De'n." He rasped.

"Shh. Here, drink some water. Sip slowly though." Dean said helping Sam take a drink of the cool refreshing water.

Sam sipped slowly knowing that if he didn't, the result would be a little shall we say messy? After he got his fill, he laid back onto the pillow and snuggled into the blankets Dean had tucked around him.

Sam was about to close his eyes when he heard his brother's voice.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed.

"I said I wanted to apologize. I was a butthole earlier." Dean said.

"A big butthole. But I forgive you De." Sam said with a smile.

"Really? Just like that? You don't want to, you know, knock my head off?" Dean asked.

"No. You're my brother Dean. I always forgive you, no matter what happens." Sam yawned.

Dean smiled brightly at that. His Sammy was so awesome. But then again he had an awesome big brother. He looked at the sleepy boy when he called to him.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Is mom really here?" He asked.

Dean smiled again and ran a hand through the long brown locks.

"Yeah she's really here. Get some rest kiddo. You need it." Dean said.

"Stay with me?" Sam asked slipping further into exhaustion.

"Of course." Dean assured and settled onto the bed. "Hey Sammy?"

"Hmmm?" Sam hummed half asleep.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Dean asked needing to know.

"No." Sam whispered falling to sleep.

The brothers closed their eyes and joined each other in sleep. Their parents in the other room arguing about the life they were living. The brothers peaceful and unaware. Thankfully. The peace however, wasn't going to last forever.

12 years later Winchester House

Sam tossed and turned as the night terror assaulted his mind. He whimpered and moaned.

 _Sam's nightmare_

 _'Samuel'_

 _Sam ran and ran. As fast as he possibly could. He panted for breath. There were creatures everywhere! Some of them rotting, burnt, being cut, cooked, whatever some unimaginable horror you can imagine._

 _He just kept running and running down a never ending path it seemed. When he saw something. It was him! As a child!_

 _'Samuel. Do you remember?'_

 _"WHO ARE YOU?!"_

 _'It's not yet time.'_

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_

 _'You of course. You belong to me.'_

 _"What?"_

 _'Look.'_

 _Sam watched as his younger self made a deal and then he watched as he passed out. Why didn't he remember this?! He should've remembered!_

 _'I made it so you wouldn't remember, until I knew you were ready. And you are now.'_

 _"No. You're lying!"_

 _'How do you know? You've been having this same dream for a few years now. Though it was just a dream to you then, now you know it's an actual memory.'_

 _"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _'Sorry but you're mine. I'll be collecting you soon my darling.'_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _SAMMY!_

"No. Leave me alone." Sam moaned in his sleep.

"Sammy! Sam! Wake up! Wake up little brother! It's just a dream!" Dean said trying to rouse his brother.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouted as he bolted up.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried. "HEY! Hey! Look at me Sam! Look at me!"

Sam looked at his brother and blinked owlishly. Dean sat down on the bed next to him.

"It's just a nightmare buddy. Just a nightmare. It can't hurt you." Dean soothed.

"Nightmare?" Sam panted.

"Yeah. You okay? Was it the same one?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"Dammit. It'll be okay kiddo. You'll see." Dean said rubbing his brother's back.

"I hope so." Sam said.

"Hey now, cheer up! Someone's going to be eighteen this week!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam smiled. He was becoming an adult. No longer was he a child, though Mary and Dean still treated him like one. John still treated him like a soldier as they were still hunting. Even though Mary was back, John was still bent on killing the Yellow Eyed Man.

Sam shivered. Was his dream just a dream? Or was the demon right and it was a memory? He didn't want to know. Though he kinda needed to know.

 **Oh snap! Poor Sammy! His deal's coming due! AH! What's going to happen?!**

 **Until Next Time! *After spending six hours in the car, sleeps for a week***


	4. Beginning of The End

**AN: Goooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays! It was my grandpa's birthday Monday and I was a little sad. He would've been 90 if he were here today. Sigh. I miss him so much. This year to celebrate I had big cup of soda (I'm legal to drink but I don't) or a "cold friend" as he called it, and thought about him. Later I said a prayer and wished him a happy birthday. So yeah. Sorry guys and gals. I needed a day to collect myself. So I'm better now and we can rock and roll! Though I have my tissues at the ready for the season finale, which I know is going me! Ugh. I'm so not ready for this. I'm going to cry, kill the writers, and lock J2 in my closet forever. Lol! What a plan huh? Anyways. The Hellatus is going to kill me too. Thank god for Netflix and the DVDs my adopted mama got for me! Whoop! There's also some contests on the fan wiki I'm going to be entering, if they have them this year. I won last year's art contest! The artwork is on my Deviantart, if you wish to view it. I'll be entering that again and maybe the baking the contest. I don't know about the writing though. I have so to write for now. *headtodesk* I have my first book to finish, that I will finish dangit! It might kill me, but I'll do it! Lol! Anyways, when we left off, Sam's remembering his deal! But doesn't quite know if it's real or not. Let's go!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Aww! Calm down now darling. You know I got some awesome big bro Dean coming at ya! And aw! Poor Sammy indeed...*clears throat* X3**

 **CaptainScenemo-Ohs no! (Thank you darling!)**

 **StyxxsOmega-*dies from laughing* This made my night darling! Anyways. *grabs demon knife and waits* I got your back y'all!**

 **Pibacken-A lot of people thought so too, but I guess John isn't too keen on the idea. I wanted to do something different other than the usual ten year thing. So. Yeah. Thank you darling! :)**

 **ncsupnatfan-Hi mama! Thank you! And I got something up my sleeve for our dear Sam a Lam. I did! I heard he made himself sick, poor guy! I hope he's okay. I sent some love to him! Baby Pancake.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Beginning of The End**

"-am? Sam!"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear us Sam?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry no." Sam said sheepishly.

"What's wrong Sam? You seem a little pale." Asked Jess.

"Yeah, and you seem edgy." Alastair said.

"I'm fine. Just can't wait for school to be over already. I'm ready to graduate." Sam said.

"Yeah no kidding. At least this week is our last. Too bad for the underclassmen who have another two weeks." Ruby smirked.

"It's also senior week, which means no class and a whole week of fun!" Jess said happily.

"And our very own Sam a Lam turns eighteen." Alastair said.

"That's right! You'll be an adult! It's about time baby face." Ruby teased.

"Hey! M'not a baby." Sam grumbled.

The group laughed and headed outside with the rest of the seniors to their picnic. They had a ton of food, games, water guns and balloons, different balls for different games like soccer. Which Sam played most of the day. Sam loved soccer and was pretty good. He started playing after his mother was brought back to life. He even got a scholarship to play at Stanford.

After playing for an hour Sam stumbled to the bleachers and chugged at the water Jess handed to him. It was getting to be summer time for sure. To really cool off they played with the water guns and balloons with the other seniors. The school day for seniors was over at noon now, and everyone was headed home. Sam had walked to school since Dean had to be at work early, and his dad was gone on a hunt. His mom offered but he wanted to walk.

"Mom? I home." Sam called.

"In the kitchen sweetie!" Mary called back.

Sam headed for the kitchen and saw his mom working on her quilt. She was making it for him. Ever sine he and Dean were little she would make a quilt when they got bigger. Dean's was a t-shirt quilt made from his old but favorite shirts, and his was black and blue, with little sliver accents to resemble stars. He loved his quilt. When he was little he never went anywhere without it. Truth to be told, he never went anywhere without now.

"Hi baby boy. How was the picnic?" She smiled.

"It good! We had loads of fun." Sam smiled back.

"Good, good. I'm almost finished with this. Want some lunch or are you full from the picnic?" She asked.

"I'm full. There was so much food. But I'm going to shower. I'm still a little wet from the water war." Sam said.

Mary giggled and waved him off. He left his mother to her work and headed upstairs. He mostly dried in the sun and heat on his way home, but was still a little damp. He gathered some clean clothes and got into the shower. Once was clean and dried, he re dressed in dry clothes and headed back downstairs. He grasped the railing when he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

'What the Hell?' He thought to himself.

"Sam honey. Are you alright?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. Just felt a little dizzy is all." Sam smiled trying to assure his mother and failing.

She dragged him from the stairs and made him laid down on the couch. She covered him with a blanket and checked for a fever. She frowned when she didn't find one, but made Sam stay put not wanting a repeat or him making himself sicker.

Dean walked in and saw what was going on and rushed to Sam, checking for a fever and any injuries. After Dean was assured Sam was fine but was glued to the couch, he relaxed a little but still fussed over Sam with his mother.

That night when the family was waiting for John to call or return home, Sam was pondering what had made him dizzy earlier. He couldn't quite remember, but then again he couldn't remember anything before the night his mother was resurrected. But he knew it wasn't good. He tuned out his thoughts and went back to the movie they were watching, and fell into a fitful sleep.

He had that nightmare again, but this time it more, hellish.

He woke screaming.

 **Oh man! Poor Sammy! His deal is coming due and he's remembering! Uh oh!**

 **Until Next Time! *puts all accounts, including this on lock down* Details on that will come soon.**


	5. Graduation Day and Taking a Break

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So last chapter I said all my accounts would be on lock down. This was because my youngest brother decided to be an asshole and almost changed all my passwords, including this one, so that I couldn't get on. But now that my dad knows, I think the danger is over. For now at least. Which is good, because my book is saved on my email, not on a flash drive or any files on the computer. So. Yeah. My first book is coming! My deadline is Halloween. Hopefully I'll get it done this. I wanted to get it done before last Halloween, but real life stole me away half the time and I was sick off and on a lot last fall and winter. But this year. It will be done! I swear it! Lol. Anyways, so that's why this was delayed. Sorry guys and gals. Also, if your waiting on a prompt, I'm working on them. Patience my darlings! I did say it would be updated as often as I could get to it. Anyways. So glad you guys and gals like this! Makes me a happy writer! ;) Lol! Let's go! When we left off, Sam got dizzy and his deal is getting closer. Oh no Sammy!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Thank you so much darling! I miss him so much. It's been a few years, but it's still hard sometimes. *hugs back* And Sirius Black is absolutely right! And poor Sammy! Don't worry he won't be dead long. He never really is.**

 **elliereynolds777-Baby Sammy! He'll always be a baby no matter how big he gets. :) And yes I did! Ha! Jensen totally agrees with me *smirks like Chesire Cat* Always his baby! And thank you so much! Big bro and little bro forever!**

 **avid reader-Oh my goodness! Thank you so my darling! I'm glad you love them all so far! And thank you again! Your review made my night! I hope you stick around for more. :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Graduation Day and Taking a Break**

Sam woke screaming from the Hellish nightmare that was plaguing him. He heard frantic voices calling to him, trying to snap him out of his stupor.

"Sammy! Sam come on wake up! It's just a dream!" Dean called to him.

Sam gasped and panted for breath. He was sweaty and felt gross. He was shaking and wanted to crawl into his big brothers lap and curl up to hide like he use to when he was little.

"Dean?" He asked blinking at him owlishly.

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?" Dean asked checking for a fever and didn't find one.

"Just, just a really bad nightmare is all. It felt like I was in Hell." Sam said softly.

"Oh baby. Like you said it was just a nightmare. Maybe you and your brother should lay off the horror movies for a while." Mary suggested handing her baby a glass of water.

Sam took a sip of the water and inwardly moaned happily as the cool drink soothed his throat.

"But mom-" Sam started.

"I think it might be a good idea kiddo. Let's give those movies a break for a bit. Also no hunting." Dean said.

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Excellent idea Dean. He could use a break from that too." Mary agreed.

"But-" Sam started.

"Sweetie it's only for a little while. Besides, every hunter needs a vacation every now and again. Plus your graduating this week! You should be working on your speech and such." Mary said.

"That's right! You're graduating at the top of your class!" Dean said proudly.

Sam blushed but smiled. But he had to admit that his mother and brother were right. Maybe a break was what he needed. He agreed to take it easy and they relaxed. That night he had the same nightmare but something was different. There was a voice. It was calling to him.

A few days later, Sam's Graduation

Sam shuffled nervously. He looked into the audience and saw his family smiling at him. His parents and brother were there, along with his uncles Bobby, Joshua, Pastor Jim, Jefferson, and their cousin Caleb. They all wore proud smiles. Especially his brother.

He smiled back at them and turned his attention back at the roll call. When he was called and claimed his diploma, he walked up and shook hands and heard his family cheering.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY SAMMY!" He heard Dean shout. He giggled softly. His brother was so goofy sometimes.

After the roll call, the top students had to give their speeches. He was last, which made him feel better and gave him time to think. His nightmares were progressing and getting more real.

'And that voice. I know I've heard it before. But where?' He thought to himself.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Jess nudged him. It was his turn for his speech.

"And now our last top student, Samuel Winchester." The principal said.

Sam got up and stood behind the podium.

"Thank you principal Goodman. And it's Sam." He said grinning when the audience giggled. "Alright let's get this over with, cause I don't know about you but I want out of here quick! My vacation's at stake!"

The audience laughed.

"Seriously though. When we go through high school, all we really care about is who were friends with, how we look, if we made varsity, blah blah blah." Sam said the last with a dramatic wave of his hand making the audience chuckle.

"But then we get to be juniors and we have to start thinking about what we want, where we want to be, what we want to do. And before we decide we change our minds like thirty times.

The audience murmured their agreements.

"Then we're seniors and stuff's gotten real now, and it's a race with the clock. I didn't think I would get this far, much like some of you. We're stuck. We don't know what to do. So we ask for help, consult Google about everything, in general we just look for what we like so far and go for it. Although some of us got it all figured out. I'm going to study law, but I'm also playing soccer. Maybe I'll go pro if the lawyer thing doesn't work out. Who knows. We also have let fate help us decide what path we go down, but mostly it's up to us. And to that I say good luck, and I hope you find what you're looking for. I have so far. But we also to remember that the future isn't set in stone, and our actions will help us write those chapters. Good luck everyone! I hope you all do well and find the things that you want! Lawerence Varsity Soccer rules!" Sam finished.

The crowd clapped and cheered. And the ceremony ended, and the students went to find their families.

When Sam found his family, his mother handed him flowers and kissed his cheek before hugging him. The others bear hugged him, and they went to a nice dinner to celebrate a special occasion.

That night

Sam tossed and turned, he moaned as if in pain. He then whimpered as a hand touched him. He felt white hot pain and then the same voice that called to him last night.

 _'You're mine Sam. We have a deal.'_

"No." He moaned.

 _'You will be mine Sammy boy.'_

"N no!" Sam yelled in his sleep.

 _'See ya soon little Sam.'_

The white hot pain was back and caused Sam to scream.

"SAMMY!" Dean cried. "Sam hey! Sammy wake up! Come on baby boy, wake up!"

"De, it hurts. It hurts! Make it stop!" Sam cried, tears were streaming down his face.

"What hurts kiddo? Sammy? What hurts?" Dean asked worriedly.

"M my chest." Sam whimpered. The pain was too much.

Dean lifted up Sam's shirts and gasped. It looked like something burned him! He had second degree burns on his chest and were already blistering. Dean swiftly got Sams shirt off and then barked at his mother to get the first aid and his dad to get some ice packs. Dean turned back to Sam and began to comfort him.

Once Sam was taken care of and drifted back off, Dean went to his room and got his pillow and an extra blanket, and hopped up to the top bunk of the bunk bed, Sam had. Dean wanted to be close just in case.

What the family didn't know was that Sam's deal came due in one day. In one day everything will change and all Hell will break loose.

 **Whew. There you guys and gals be! I'll be working on the next prompt for Our Beloved Sammy. Hopefully it'll be out sometime tomorrow, if not then sometime next week.**

 **Until Next Time! *Plays an old Clue game for PC*...wow I forgot this game could be tedious.**


	6. Nightmares Make Bad Realities

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Holy crap you guys and gals! So everything's fine now between my youngest brother and I for now...probably. I think his threat stopped because my dad found out his plan and he's afraid of my dad. So yeah. Next prompt is coming I promise! It's such a nice prompt, I have no clue how to start it or where to go with it. Lol. Well, that's somewhat a lie. I do but it's just...ugh...Hehe. So my books not on hold and I can try and get it done! Yay! I am so determined to get this thing done! So determined. Like I said I want my first book to be done by at least Halloween and my second a little before Christmas. Third and fourth are undetermined at the moment. My first book will the be the first in a trilogy, consisting of a sequel and a prequel. The second book I have yet to determine what I want to do with it. I'll figure it out. Sooner or later. Lol! Anyways, I got some reviews to answer so let's go! When we left, Sammy doesn't have much time left! Oh no!**

 **Disappearing Rose-*hugs you* Don't you worry darling! I can't and won't leave Sammy dead long! HA! I totally see what you did there and I love it! And it's all good...for now at least...So yeah.**

 **StyxxsOmega-That's alright! Review when you can! Yeah. He passed in '11 after I graduated. I was a mess for weeks. But I'm okay! He wouldn't want me to be sad. :) And poor baby Sammy! Don't worry he won't be dead for long.**

 **avid reader-Don't cry darling! *hugs you* Yup! Despite Mary being back, "De" will always be Sam's mommy! Anyways. Thanks for the review darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you so much darling! I'm glad you love it! Like I mentioned, though Mary's back, Dean will always be Sam's mommy! I use to update that much! But I slowed down when school came along, and now I usually only have time for one update. Maybe this summer I'll get back to updating like that. I miss it! And thank you again! I try to stay as accurate as I can! Much love back!**

 **CaptainScenemo-NOOOOOOOOOO! He stay dead long, don't worry!**

 **ncsupnatfan-Hi mama! I did not. I tried to survive but that one part got me. I think we know which part I'm talking about. And I have a plan! Don't worry! Dean has a plan too. He always does. TTMABF! Love ya too!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

 **Nightmares Make Bad Realities**

Sam woke the next morning with his chest feeling like it was on fire. He shifted and pain shot through his body, and he let out a pained moaned.

"Sammy? You awake this time baby?" Mary asked.

"Huh? Mom?" Sam asked looking over at her.

Mary was sitting by his bed in his computer chair. He remembered Dean waking him from his nightmare and then the white hot pain shooting all through out his body, but he didn't remember anything after that.

"This time?" He asked.

"You've been asleep off and on through out the day baby. It's about four in the afternoon." She said worriedly. "Sammy honey, do you want to go to the hospital and get looked at?"

Sam shook his head and realized there was a cool cloth on his forehead. He looked questioningly at his mother.

"You've had a really bad fever. Which is why you were out so much. Are you sure baby? Those burns look awful." Mary asked again.

"No. I'll be fine." Sam said sleepily.

Mary saw that he was falling asleep but he needed to take his medicine again. She helped him sit up and drink some water, and take his meds. He slowly drifted off, he didn't want too. Those nightmares were too much. He was also hearing voices. He jumped out of his skin when he heard howling.

"Sammy! Hey calm down honey. You'll burst the blisters." Mary soothed, helping him to lay back down.

"S sorry. Nightmares. Don't want to sleep." Sam yawned.

"I know baby. But your hurt, you need to sleep. You need rest." Mary said.

Sam nodded and started to fall back to sleep. He wondered where Dean was. Usually he stayed with him no matter what.

"Your brother will home soon darling. He had to go into work for a bit." Mary said seeing the question on his sleepy face.

Sam nodded again and fell back into restless sleep, where his nightmares were waiting.

 _Sam's nightmare_

 _Sam ran as fast as he could through the woods behind his house. The howling was getting louder and louder. They didn't sound like normal dogs or wolves. He sped up when he growling next to him._

 _He tripped and and panted for breath. He looked up and saw four vicious looking dogs. They also looked like zombies. He tried to get back up to run but his legs were on fire and couldn't support him. They felt like Jello._

 _He screamed in pain when they attacked. Tearing him apart._

 _'I told you. You're mine.'_

 _'Call them off! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'_

 _'No. You made the deal. You must pay the price.'_

 _'What deal? NYAAAAAAA'_

 _'The one you made to bring your mother back. The one I've been showing you for a month now.'_

 _'N no. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH STOP! PLEASE!'_

 _'You're mine Samuel.'_

 _Sam blacked out._

Sam jerked awake and saw his brother staring down at him worriedly.

"Sammy. You alright?" Dean asked.

"De-" Sam croaked, his throat was sore.

"Here. Drink slowly." Dean said helping him to drink.

Sam drank the cool water slowly, letting soothe his throat.

"That nightmare again?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Hellhounds ripped me apart this time."

"Ouch. Don't worry I'll keep you safe. Now, how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"M'okay." Sam said.

Dean helped him eat some soup, then helped him shower, and then it was bedtime again. Sam fell back to sleep with the same nightmare jerking him him awake again.

Sam looked to the top bunk when he heard snoring. He smiled sadly. Dean could never stray too far when Sam was sick or hurt. That was something he was going to miss. He was going miss Dean badly, along with the rest of his family.

'Those dreams. They're not dreams. They're memories. The voice, rather demon, was right. I made a deal and I have to pay the price. Tomorrow is the due date.' Sam thought to himself. 'Tomorrow is my last day on Earth. Dean. I'm so sorry.'

Sam whimpered quietly and silently cried. He didn't want to die! He wanted to live! He wanted to go to school, and play soccer, and be with his brother, and be smothered by his mother, and all kinds of stuff! But a deal's a deal. He made one and he had to die. Painfully it seemed like. But none the less, he had too.

'I just hope Dean can forgive me and live his life without me.' Sam thought sadly.

He was trying so hard not to sob out loud.

"De...I want my De." Sam sobbed quietly.

Dying hurts. Hurt really bad. And Sam wanted nothing more to do but than to hug his brother and never let go of him.

 **Oh man! Sam's death is coming! Prepare those tissues!**

 **Until Next Time! *ready's my tissues even though I'm the author writing this story***


	7. It Always Ends Bloody

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay my darlings! Long weekend. By the way, Happy Memorial Day guys and gals! If you have anyone that served or is currently serving, tell them I said thank you! Both of my grandpa's served in WWII, one in the Army, the other in the Navy. I think some of my other family members served, and I have friends that served, and are currently serving! And thanks to them as well! *confetti rain* Lol! IT'S A PARADE! XD Yes I'm hyped on sugar. I blame Gabriel...he gave it to me...dammit. All this sugar...my tummy will hate me in the morning! But it'll be a good hurt because it all tasted so good! X3 Anyways. Been playing an old Clue game for PC for days on end. I forgot how tedious this game was, and how long it could get! But good Heavens is it addicting! I've been imagining SPN characters as the people instead of the originals. Lol! GABRIEL IN THE BALLROOM WITH CANDYCANE! What?! It's something he would do. Alright. I've babbled long enough. Let's get on with it! When we left off, Sam was in so pain! No! Poor baby.**

 **Disappearing Rose-DEAN SAVE SAMMY! RIGHT. NOW! Thank you so much darling! I hope they'll turn out okay. I'm super excited and nervous! *hides***

 **ncsupnatfan-This will be tough! But everything will be alright! And you'll have to wait and see! Love you too! With all my heart and soul! Baby Pancake.**

 **avid reader-Those stupid allergies! Lol. He's coming don't worry!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! *hugs* If that chapter hurt, this one will just might kill you...fair warning now. And not to worry! Super Momma Dean is coming! Thank you darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-*hugs you and sobs* This chapter will break everyone. Even me! And thank you as always darling!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **TISSUE WARNING!**

Dean jerked out deep sleep and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. He laid still for a moment trying to figure out what had woken up. Then he heard it. His Sammy was sobbing.

He pushed back the blankets and jumped off the top bunk and pulled his brother into a hug and began to rock him. He felt Sam hugging him back and sobbing harder. He wondered what made his baby cry? What is that nightmare he had been having? Or were his suspicions right and something was seriously wrong?

He continued to rock and comfort Sam until he calmed down and was almost limp in his arms.

"Sammy?" Dean asked softly not knowing if the boy was asleep or not.

"De." Sam hiccuped.

"What's wrong baby boy? And don't you lie to me." Dean said firmly but gently.

Sam's heart raced. Could he tell Dean? Or would he think he was just imagining things from dreams. He tensed.

"Sammy please. Tell me what's wrong. You know it kills me not being able to help you." Dean said.

Sam took a deep breath and shuddered.

"De'n. I'm going to die." Sam croaked tearfully.

Dean froze. Die? What was Sam talking about? What did he mean?

"W what? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Sam sobbed.

Dean began to comfort him again and this time all the sobbing wore him down and exhaustion took hold. Dean looked down at his brother and the gears in his head were turning. What the Hell did Sam mean he was going die? Was the nightmare that twisted him up? Or was Sam telling him the truth and he was seriously going to leave him?

"I'm keeping a close eye on you today Tiger. You're not going to leave my sights at all." Dean swore to himself.

He gently laid Sam back down and tucked him in. He then reached up to the top bunk and grabbed his pillow and blanket, and laid down next to his baby. He smiled when Sam turned and snuggled into him. He cradled Sam close and closed his eyes.

The next day

Sam acted like normal. Though if you looked closely he was on autopilot. His eyes which were usually full of life were dull and hollow. His smile fake and lifeless.

Dean got Sam to crack a smile once in a blue moon, but he knew he remembered last night and was in his own world. Dean was in his own world, and trying to figure out what to with Sam. In the end the only thing he could do was make him happy and give him the eighteenth birthday ever.

Sam was grateful for his brother. He was trying to give him the birthday ever, but it was hard to have fun when you knew your life was going to end in just mere hours. He had been hearing howling all day. Knowing it was the Hellhounds waiting for him. Waiting to tear him apart.

But he did his best. He plastered on smiles knowing they were fake, trying to act happy. But was failing. When night fell the brothers returned home with actual smiles, and went to clean up the mud they were caked in.

They won't tell their mother, but they went four wheeling. Mary didn't like that in fear they would break their necks, but you know, hunting was okay. After they washed up, they joined their parents in the dining room for Sam's favorite dinner. And his last. During dinner stories of hunting and Sam as a baby were exchanged. Sam went bright red with the story of him trying to give his big brother a bath and instead of using soap, he got into the sunscreen. Dean commented that that was the year he had his best tan, making Sam laugh.

"So Sam. Your 18 now. Anything you'd like to tell us?" Mary asked.

When Dean had turned 18 he made a speech then booked it to his new Impala and went cruising. Sam cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Well, I want to thank you mom and dad. After mom came back, we became a better family. We got closer. Dad and I got closer. Dean went from mother hen to momma bear." Sam making Dean laugh and parents chuckled.

"You let me go to school, gave me a roof over my head, made sure I was taken of, even if you had Dean would've." Sam said chuckling when Dean said 'damn straight.'

"Tonight I'm a man. A man who wants to make his family proud, wants to make them happy, laugh, keep them safe. I want to say I love you guys so much, it hurts. It hurts a lot. But I wanted to know that. I love you and I don't care who knows it. I'm happy to call you my family. And Dean. You were amazing. You're the best big brother I could ask for, and I'm proud of you." Sam said with tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He whispered ever so softly, "I'll miss you all."

Sam then excused himself, and situated himself. Once done he re joined his family and had some cake. When Mary said told to make a wish and blow out the candles, Sam froze for a minute. He then closed his eyes.

'I wish for my family to move on after my death and to be happy.' He thought and blew out the candles.

Later that night

Sam was sitting outside on the tire swing tied to big tree in the front yard. The swinging motion reminded him of the times Dean took him in his arms and rocked when he was scared, sick, hurt, or just wanted his big brother.

He would his parents a lot, but he would his De more. Dean was more than his brother. He was his best friend, his father, and his mother. Despite his mother being home with them, Dean still raised him and would always be his mother and father.

He let the tears he held in since his speech run down his face. He jumped when he felt a familiar and comforting hand on back.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"De." Sam croaked.

"Sammy are you alright?" Dean asked.

"No." He said.

Dean was about to say something when Sam jumped from the swing and backed away from him.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"Dean go inside." Sam said new tears running down face. This was it. It was time.

"Sammy I'm not going anywhere." Dean said.

"Dean please! I don't want you to see this!" Sam begged.

"See what? What's going on?" Dean asked.

Sam was about to speak again when his parents came out, and asked what was going on. Sam shook his head and begged his family to go back inside where it was safe. He didn't want to see him all torn apart and bloody.

Then it began. He dragged to the ground by the hounds and was being torn to sherds. As he screamed and cried in pure agony, he heard his family calling and screaming for him. They were trying to fight off the hounds, but they couldn't do anything. Plus it was too late.

Dean watched horrified as his baby was torn apart by something unforeseen. He and his parents tried to fight whatever off, but couldn't. Soon Sammy's screams and cries died as he did.

All was silent. Not a sound was heard except for the wind blowing in the trees. Dean ran to his brothers side and tried to wake him, to do something. But it too late. Sam said he was going to die, and he did. He let his baby, his Sammy die. He gently picked him up and cradled him to his chest and broke down after the shock and denial wore off.

Dean broke and sobbed hard.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Dean howled in pure agony.

 ***blows nose for the millionth time, and dries eyes* Oh my god...that was hard...even on me...*cries again***

 **Until Next Time! *curls under my black afghan for comfort***


	8. Grief Really Sucks

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So last chapter was pretty bad. This one might be even worse. So prepare those tissues, and get ready for more feels! They're coming for you! Anyways, so I've already started my binge watching and good lord! It's making me more antsy for the new season already. Still going to binge watch. 'Cause I can. And I need it. Lol! Supernatural has become like crack to me! Perhaps I need help? Nah I'll be fine. Totally fine. X3 Anyways. Been working on my book and got two chapters done today! Whoo! I figure if I get two maybe three chapters done a day/night, I might be able to finish it before Halloween! Then I'll get to work on my second one. *Whispers* And guess what...*looks around* It's about an angel. XD I'm actually not lying, it is about an angel. Lol! Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sam was taken from his Dean! No!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Oh my goodness, I left someone speechless! Lol! And thank you! I hope you had a good day!**

 **elliereynold777-I remember that too! I still cry every time I watch it. It's so sad. You would've think but even the most highly trained and well known hunters can miss things. But they should've seen something at least. I'm not don't worry! Help's on the way! *hugs you* Don't cry! It'll be okay! Aw! Thank you darling! I can take Sam down but I can't leave him like that long. It'll kill me. X3**

 **ncsupnatfan-It is! Especially since I can relate to Sam in some ways. Aw! You're welcome mama! My Uncle Chuck, was in the Air Force too. We're about to find out! Baby Pancake!**

 **StyxxsOmega-*hugs* Our baby! No! Don't worry! Help's coming!**

 **avid reader-Come back! No! Lol! And thank you so much! It's makes a happy author when my readers tell me I'm awesome!**

 **CaptainScenemo-No Sammy! And what?! Please forgive me! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lol! Like I said help's coming!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **TISSUE WARNING!**

 **Grief Really Sucks**

Two days later

Dean watched as the casket that held his baby was lowered into the ground. They had a small funeral, at Dean's request. Family and friends only. John and Mary wanted to give Sam a hunter funeral, but Dean flat out refused. They didn't know why, but they put Dean at ease and buried Sam.

The mortician did a good job of cleaning Sam up. He didn't look like he was in any pain anymore and looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

Dean had a hard time keeping his cool. He broke down several times during service and several more during the funeral. When the casket hit the bottom of the hole Dean all but ran to the Impala. Before he climbed in, he went behind a tree and threw up what little he had for breakfast. He just couldn't fathom the thought of his brother being gone.

He got in the backseat of the Impala and stared at the passenger seat. Sam's seat. He growled and then pounded the head rest. He stopped and fought to catch his breath, but it felt like he couldn't. He let loose more tears and cried once more.

He woke up in the backseat having cried himself to sleep, his parents didn't bother waking him. He slowly got out and headed into the house with his mother and father. Their family and friends were there to, offering their condolences and offering their help in anything. Dean refused to talk to anyone. He didn't want condolences or help. He wanted his baby. His Sammy.

He snuck away to Sam's room where he had been sleeping. He changed his clothes and laid on Sam's bunk, snuggling in the blankets. He closed his eyes, and sniffed at the pillows smelling vanilla. Sam always smelled like vanilla. He drank in the scent and whimpered. Freaking whimpered! Dean Winchester does not whimper!

"Sammy. I want my Sammy." Dean sobbed and let himself cry out until he fell back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Hell

Sam screamed in pain as his torturer took his spine and began removing it painfully from his body.

"I love it when you scream Samuel. You have such a pretty voice." The demon said with a evil grin.

Sam panted for breath as he laid chained to the table slowly dying. Again. He screamed when the demon tore into his chest and then yanked out his heart, and squeezed it until it burst.

The next time Sam woke up he was in a big pot of water, that suddenly began to boil. He howled in agony as he being cooked.

"DEAN!"

Back with Dean

"SAMMY!" Dean woke screaming.

He panted for breath, and tried to get those awful images of his nightmare out his head. He dreamt of Sam being tortured and horribly. He was in Hell.

Dean whimpered again. His baby was in Hell and suffering. A knock on the door brought Dean out of his thoughts. He called back to his parents saying he was fine wanted to be left alone.

He walked over to Sam's window and sat on the ledge seat. He opened the window, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes then opened them looking Heaven ward.

"Please. My baby, my Sammy. He's in Hell. He's in Hell and suffering. He doesn't belong there. He's a good kid, got a heart of gold. Please. I know I'm not the praying type. But please I beg you, save my baby. Save him and bring him home, where he belongs." Dean prayed.

He sniffled and went to bed. He drifted back off but nothing stopped the gruesome nightmares that plagued him.

Outside a hidden being sitting the tree sucking on a sucker. He smirked and popped out his lollipop.

"Prayer heard and will be answered kiddo. Don't you worry." The being said.

"Do you need help with this mission?" The other being asked appearing next to the other.

"Of course. Tomorrow we introduce ourselves and save baby Winchester. His brother's right. He doesn't belong in Hell."

"No he does not. Shall we do something about those nightmares?"

"Yeah. Go and put him in a dreamless sleep. Poor kid needs it."

The being with a trench coat walked into the room and took Dean's nightmares away and put at ease.

"Until tomorrow. Rest easy."

"Let's go home. We have much to plan for."

"Indeed. Let's go."

The being disappeared, but would be back. They were going to save Sam Winchester and close the gates to Hell, once and for all.

 **Alrighty y'all! The rescue team's here! I bet you know who they are. ;)**

 **Until Next Time: *flatlines***


	9. A Little Angelic Rescue

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was working on my book last night and it took most of my time. Then I went to bed. My ankle was killing me. Stupid storms. Making it all tight and achy. It's doing a lot better now. The heating pad works magic! Lol! Anyways, let's make this short and sweet. I have a lot of reviews to answer. You guys an gals are nuts for this story! Also, if you gave me a prompt, I got it and have it written down. I just haven't had the time to write any of them. But I'll get them! And I am still accepting! Read the rules first please and thank you! It's an absolute must! One last thing, my Christmas tree is decorated for summer! Whoo! I'll post a picture on my Facebook page tomorrow. It's so cute! Lol! When we left, the calvary has arrived! WHOO!**

 **CaptainScenemo-Yay! X3**

 **ncsupnatfan-Hooray for angels! Gabriel made me put him in the story. He bribed me with cake...that assbutt. Lol! Baby Pancake.**

 **lenail125-WHOO! We're going to save Sammy! And then I'm locking him in the panic room forever and ever and ever and ever. Or until I get bored and we play games or color. He likes to color for some odd reason...XD**

 **StyxxsOmega-YEAH! WHOO! (I do too, don't tell Cas) Oh they'll get him. They will. *nods head* They will. X3**

 **avid reader-Don't worry darling. These last few chapters, were hard on me too. And the flipping author! Lol! Anyways, thank you so much darling! I too am a sucker for the fluff/angst. And Daddy Dean will get his baby back!**

 **elliereynolds777-Dean will have his baby back, don't worry! :) Gabe and Cas will see to it!**

 **Disappearing Rose-The sheer horror! NOOO! Don't worry, Daddy De will have his baby back in his arms in no time! And yeah, lol!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Little Angelic Rescue**

Dean woke screaming again. The last three days were hard. He had buried his baby, and now was being haunted with nightmares of Sam being tortured in Hell.

He sighed and laid back down. He was still sleeping in his baby's room. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in his own bed. He nuzzled into Sam's pillows and drank in the vanilla scent.

He heard his mother calling for him and sighed. He didn't want to leave bed, but he knew he had too. He got up and did his morning routine. Once done, he looked in the mirror and saw a different Dean. He looked older, stress lines marred his face, dark circles under his eyes, he was pale and shaky. He was a mess.

"Damn. I look a drug addict in rehab." He muttered.

His mother called for him again and sighed. He didn't want to deal with his family either. He wanted to grief in peace.

Downstairs with Mary and John

"Dean!" Mary called for the fourth time.

She sighed sadly and frustrated.

"Mare, maybe we should leave him alone. Sam's death was harder on him than us." John looking up from his newspaper.

"I know Johnny. But he needs to get out, to keep living his life. Sam would've wanted him to." Mary said.

"You don't know what Sammy would've wanted." Dean said walking into the kitchen.

He walked up to the counter by the sink and grabbed his Batman mug that Sam made for him.

"Dean son, you're mother's right. You need to get out. You're pale and a mess." John said. "Why don't you and I go on hunt? For old times sake."

"No. I'm done hunting." Dean said, his voice was hollow.

"How about a walk then? Me and you. You need some sun light, and it's a nice day." Mary asked with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No. I want to grief my kid in peace." Dean said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Your kid?" Mary asked.

"Yes, my kid. My Sammy. My baby." Dean said with anger.

"Now Dean-" John started.

"No dad! Sammy's been mine even before he was born! He's mine and mine alone! I want to grief him in peace, so leave me alone." Dean said.

He started to leave the kitchen when a chuckle rang out.

"Who's there?" Mary demanded. "Sammy honey. Is that you?"

John and Dean's eyes widened. Was Sammy here, as a ghost?

"No. Not Sam a Lam. But we're here to help." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Dean demanded with a snarl.

"Calm yourself Deano. We're not here to hurt you." The voice said. "But as you wish."

The hunters blinked and suddenly there were two beings standing before them. One with butterscotch hair, a pink flannel, and jeans. The other had black hair, wearing a suit and blue tie with a trench coat.

"So introductions. I'm Gabriel and this is my little brother Castiel." The butterscotch haired one said.

"Okay. So what are you?" John asked ready to grab something to kill these things.

"Wait, you mean Gabriel, THE Gabriel?" Mary asked.

"Indeed! I'm THE Gabriel." He smirked.

"Gabriel we need to inform them of why we came to help." Castiel said.

"Of course. We're here to help you get your baby Sammy back." Gabriel said.

"Back from where?" John asked.

"From Hell." Castiel said.

The three hunters gasped. The angels explained everything to them and that God, their Father, didn't want Sam to be in Hell. God wanted Sam to be with his family. Happy and healthy.

"So what do you suggest? Any plans?" Dean asked speaking up finding his voice. He was willing to do anything to get his baby back.

"We'll do the Hell rescue, you just need to prepare yourselves." Gabriel said.

"Prepare?" Dean asked.

"Sam may not be the same as he was before Hell." Castiel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We won't know for sure until we get him." Gabriel said.

"When can you leave?" Dean asked.

"Right now if you'd like." Castiel said.

"Yes! Go now! Bring my baby home!" Dean exclaimed.

The angels chuckled. While the Winchesters prepared for Sam's return, the angels got their plan and set it motion.

In Hell

Sam panted for breath. He was dying again. But he knew he would be brought back and tortured again. It was nothing new. The only thing was, he stopped screaming.

He still wanted his Dean and wanted to go home, but he knew that wasn't possible. This was forever. He closed his eyes, but then opened them when he heard his torturer scream, then there was a bright light.

"Not forever kiddo. Today's you're lucky day." A voice said to him.

The next thing he knew he was flying. He closed his eyes again and thought about Dean and Heaven.

"D'n" He whispered softly.

The being cradling him smiled but he didn't know. For all he knew, he was going to Heaven, he didn't know his Daddy De was waiting for him. But he would.

 **Whoo! Sammy's going home y'all! See? I told you I wouldn't leave him there long. I couldn't if I tried...which is a good thing?**

 **Until Next Time! *jumps up and down for my first book's nearly finished* It's only like maybe 15 chapters, it's not long, and I'm like 9 chapters in already. XD**


	10. Back in His Arms

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. It's summer time now, and with only one laptop, my youngest brother will hog it all day and most of the night. So updates will be really scarce, at least until I can get my own laptop again. I might even have to put my books on hold...again...until fall...when school starts...*headtodesk* STUPID TECHNOLOGY! ALWAYS HAVING SOMETHING WRONG YOU! YOU CAN NEVER WORK FINE FOR ONCE! NO! YOU HAVE TO BE AN ASSBUTT AND RUIN THINGS! *pants*...Alright...I'm done. Rant over. But seriously, technology sucks. My laptop was only two years old and it goes kaput. I'm sorry guys! I'm just really frustrated! I really don't want to put my books on hold again. I really don't. Once was enough. Anyways, when we left off, our duo of angels saved Sam! Whoo!**

 **Disappearing Rose-YAY! He's home! *bounces everywhere* I agree, poor Dean. He looked that way because my friends and I thought if he didn't save Sam in Cold Oak and buried him, Dean would look old while he was grieving because he can't get over Sammy's death. Sorta in here. He didn't want to do anything, because his baby wasn't there. But I agree. He's too good looking.**

 **StyxxsOmega-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're totally fan girling aren't you? I would too. Lol!**

 **CaptainScenemo-WHOO! Hims so cute! X3**

 **elliereynolds777-Dean gets angry when he grieves. As I've noticed anyways. And nope. Mary never got the memo but she should've figured it out. Or at least got the hint. *hugs back* Yay huggles! And thank you! Dean to me is more of a parent to Sam than his brother. Don't worry, daddy De will help his baby get better.**

 **avid reader-NEVER MESS WITH MOMMA DEAN! No really. He'll kill you. *hides* Lol! Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Back in His Arms**

Gabriel carried the boy to his body in the Lawrence Veteran Memorial Cemetery. Since John was a veteran, he and his family would be allowed to be buried there along with him. But John wasn't the dead one.

Castiel carried Sams corpse to Gabriel and watched as his big brother gently placed the damaged soul back into his body. Castiel held the body tightly as he jerked violently and started to breath. Gabriel and Castiel thought it would safer and better for Sam to be asleep a while. At least giving his body a rest. Being revived can take a lot out of you.

"Alright. Let's this one home where he belongs." Gabriel said taking the boy into his arms once more.

Gabriel took off with Castiel on his heels, heading to the Winchester place.

When they got there Dean immediately rushed to them and looked over his brother for any injuries. When he didn't see any he reached out for his baby.

"Gimme. Please. Give me my baby." Dean demanded.

Gabriel nodded and passed Sam into his arms. He watched with a smile as Dean walked up the stairs slowly with his precious burden. The angels then turned to the parents and ushered them into the kitchen for a little meeting.

Upstairs

Dean took his baby into the bathroom and took of his dirty clothes. He then lifted Sam into the tub and started to bathe him, washing off any dirt and make up that the mortician used. He gasped and looked horrified at the all the different scars that Sam had gotten from the Hellhound and his time in Hell. Some were wide and jagged, other narrow and deep looking.

"Oh kiddo. What did they do to you down there?" He asked sadly to the sleeping Sam.

He gently washed the boy and washed his hair. Once he was clean he took Sam out, dried him off, and dressed him in sleep clothes. Then he carried him into his baby's room and laid him down in bed. Dean had cleaned the room top to bottom, and washed any and all laundry, including washing the sheets.

He tucked Sam in while he hummed Stairway to Heaven. When he was done, he grabbed the computer chair and sat down by his Sammy. He carded a hand through the slightly damp hair. He smiled sadly.

"When you get better baby boy, it's time for a hair cut. But between you and I, I like your hair just the way it is. It's one of the things that make you, you." Dean said continuing to gently rake his hand through the boys hair.

Downstairs

"Alright listen closely. Sam will be different because of his time in Hell." Gabriel said.

"How so?" John asked.

"His body might be weak and vulnerable to anything. You should watch for fevers and other illnesses." Castiel said.

"That's the physical stuff. Mentally, he may be really unstable." Gabriel said.

"Unstable how?" Mary asked.

"He could regress back to being a child, he could have nightmares and hallucinations, he could even be feral." Gabriel said.

"Feral?" Mary asked.

"Yes. In Hell some humans are treated like animals, Sam might forget that he's human and could try to attack you." Castiel said.

"What should we do if he's feral?" John asked nervously.

"We would recommend leaving him alone for the first few days. Let him get to know his surroundings and then re introduce yourselves and teach him that he's human." Castiel said.

"But that's only if he's feral." Gabe said.

"How will we know if he is?" Mary asked.

"Have you ever seen a feral cat or rabid dog?" Gabe asked.

The two hunters nodded.

"He'll act just like that." Gabe said.

The parents gasped. If Sam was feral, they would have to make him human again. They didn't know if they could handle it. Or Dean for that matter. Sam was his whole world. If he like a feral animal, then well, who knows! They might have to lock him up or put him down.

The husband and wife shared tears and the angels went to tell Dean what they had told his parents, and then went home but were still looking after their charges.

Back upstairs

Dean was reading to Sam from a book he loved as a child. Sure it was Christmas book and it was May, but he didn't care. He wanted his Sammy to hear his voice, let him know he was here.

The angels had told him what to watch out for when Sam woke up. He had a different reaction, which didn't surprise them.

Dean all but exploded at the angels for what they told him. Sammy was going to be fine. If he wasn't, then he would deal. Sam was his after all. His to care for, to love, to protect. His and only his.

Dean shivered.

"You're going to be just fine baby boy. You'll see." Dean said lovingly, rubbing his thumb across Sam's big paw.

Dean nodded to himself and kept on reading.

"Why do you care? He'll decrease the surplus population." Dean read in a deep voice. "Well. If I were that ghost I would've whacked this guy in the head until he had some sense and compassion. What do you think?"

Sam slept on.

"I knew you'd agree. Let's continue shall we?" Dean said flipping the page.

Dean kept on his reading. He secretly hoped it would bring his Sammy around.

 **Poor Dean! At least his baby's home safe and sound!**

 **Until Next Time! *pouts in frustration at my situation* I know, talk to my parents. They won't do anything. They never do. *headtodeskgainingaconcussion***


	11. Dean's Baby Sammy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay you guys and gals! But the reason why this is late, is because I finally finished my book! My first ever book! AH! I'm so excited! But so nervous. But more excited! This book is part one of a trilogy. There is a sequel and then a prequel. Up next would be a series I want to try out, then another trilogy, and then another series. I got a lot to do! I want to complete as many books as I can by at least Christmas. So yeah. I got a lot to do. *headtodesk* Next step however is finding an editor/publisher. This is really happening! Ah! I'm going to be a real author! *flatlines* *comes back as a spirit* Dammit! Not again! Lol! Anyways, I got your reviews to answer, so let's go! When we left off, Sam's home! Yay! Let's go see how he's doing!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Aww! It always makes my heart happy when I can help people through my stories! Math was my worst subject too. Still is. Sigh. Lol! Anyways. Yay! *huggles* I'm so glad I could get you through the day!**

 **lenail125-Don't worry my darling! He'll be fine! Even if he wasn't down there long, a day in Hell can make anyone feral depending on the torture. But Sam's strong so he'll be fine!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Lol! Sabriel is amazing, but I have to admit Sastiel is my guilty pleasure. X3 But I really do love Sam and Gabe together not only as couple, I do love it when he has to care for Sam like family! Gabe makes a good daddy!**

 **avid reader-Don't worry my sweet! Where there's a will, there's a way! I have my ways child! Fret not. Maybe I'll convince my dad to pay with me with a laptop instead of the money he owes me. ;)**

 **ncsupnatfan-Hi mama! Dean will be able to handle it! He's Dean after all! I might convince dad to get me a laptop instead of paying the cash he owes me. He owes me over a months worth of work. And since I'm finally getting around to starting my writing career, I think a laptop is more of a must right now. So we'll see how it works out. Anyays, I will! TTMABF! Baby Pancake!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Dean's Baby Sammy**

Sam floated to consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and whimpered. He didn't remember this room. He spotted his daddy next to him and smiled. He gabbed a part of his daddy's shirt and gave it a tug, hoping to wake him up. He wanted some lovens from his daddy De.

Dean felt something tugging on his shirt. He opened his gritty eyes and closed them when he yawned, then stretched. He felt the tugging again and re opened his eyes. He did a double take when he saw his brother awake and smiling at him. He took in a shaking breath and let tears run down his face.

"Sammy." He whispered.

He hauled his brother into a tight embrace and held him afraid he was going to disappear again.

"Oh my god. Sammy. My Sammy." He cried.

Sam snuggled into him and embraced Dean too. Sam was so glad to see his daddy. He didn't like the bad place. The bad place was cold, and loud with screams. What was worse, his daddy wasn't there. He whimpered again and snuggled closer to Dean.

"Shh. Shh. I got you baby boy. I got you." Dean cooed.

After a bit and some gently rocking and crooning, Dean reluctantly let Sam go and looked him over.

"Sammy are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and reached for him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sammy only did that as a baby. Why now? Unless, something in Hell made him this way!

"Castiel?! Gabriel?!" He called.

He heard fluttering and the angels appeared.

"You rang Deano?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. Something's up with Sammy! Can you check?" Dean asked taking Sam in his arms.

Sam snuggled back into Dean and startled when the people randomly appeared like the people in the bad place. He gave a cry when Dean asked them to check him out.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam whimpered and hid his face in Deans chest. He didn't want to come near or to hurt him! He wanted them to leave!

"He's scared of us." Castiel said.

"I bet, the poor kid spent some time in Hell. He's probably scared we'll hurt him." Gabriel said sadly.

Gabriel went up to the brothers and knelt down in front of them. He gently touched Sam shoulder and the boy watched him warily and scared.

"It's alright kiddo. We're just going to make sure you're alright." Gabriel said gently.

Sam looked up at Dean and Dean looked back and smiled. Sam was then assured the being wasn't going to harm him in any way. He let the being touch his forehead. He felt a warmth rush through him. He felt safe with this person, whatever he was. The other didn't seem like a threat either.

"Sam a Lam here, has regressed." Gabriel said.

"Regressed?" Dean asked.

"Regressed means his mind has gone back to a certain age. With the trauma from Hell, his mind probably regressed him to a much younger age to protect him." Castiel said.

"So how old is he mind wise?" Dean asked rubbing Sam's back.

"I'd say two maybe three." Gabriel said. "You'll be able to get him back, but for now, work with him, help him, guide him. Most important be patient with him. This will be a difficult road for the both of you, but more so for him."

"I've taken care of him since he was a baby. Hell, he's my baby. I'll do what it takes to bring him back. He's my Sammy." Dean said lovingly.

The angels were proud and satisfied. They told Dean if they needed anything to pray. They wanted to be a part of Sam's recovery too, and to help in any way they can. They left the brothers and went home to watch over their charges.

Sam looked and smiled brightly. Dean couldn't help but smiled back.

"I'll take good care of you Sammy. I've always have, always will. You'll be just fine. You and me against the world baby boy. You and me against the world." Dean promised.

 **Awww! Daddy Dean with his baby! So no parental units this chapter, but they'll back next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time! *still flatlining***


	12. Afternoon with Daddy De

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays again you guys and gals! But I got my book all touched up and sent off to be edited! I'm so excited and hyped! My dream is coming together! Anyways. The prompt story will be updated soon, I just need to write a down that I have and finish the ones I've been working on. Speaking of updates, I don't know if updates will happen tomorrow or not. Tomorrow is my cousins wedding day and the reception is later that night instead right after the ceremony. So I don't know how long I'll be gone tomorrow. But thank you y'all! Thank you for your patience! It's always greatly appreciated! I have some great reviews to answer, so let's get going! When we left, We found out that Sam's mind has regressed to protect him from the memories of Hell! Let's see how he's doing!**

 **elliereynolds777-Your review made my night darling! And I so want to read it now! :( Much sadness. Tell your beta to get on it already! Lol! Lot's and lot's of cuddles from daddy Dean this chapter and next! I always have fun! Love back, Pancake!**

 **Captain Scenemo-Mine too! Hence lot's of it in my fics!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Baby Sammy and Daddy Dean! Whoo! I'M DONE! YAY! *hugs back tightly* It's been sent for editing and then it'll be ready for publishing! I'm so excited! Thank you so much darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-I think it's kinda cute. Anyways. Thank you darling!**

 **lenail125-We shall see my darling! And thank you!**

 **avid reader-*hands you a tissue* Here you are darling. I too enjoy it! With lots of daddy Dean!**

 **Guest-He'll be alright. You'll see!**

 **ncsupnatfan-Sammy will be alright. As for his mental age, we'll see how things go. And alright! I love getting surprises from you. They're the best! Love, your sweet Baby Pancake.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Afternoon with Daddy De**

Dean watched the angels disappeared. Before they left he asked what he could do about Sam's mentality. They told him to just leave him be and with time he'll be back to normal. But if he wasn't within a month, they told him to call them right away. Dean looked down at his baby and smiled when Sam looked up at him and returned his smile brightly.

'God he looks so young when he does that.' Dean thought.

"Alright baby boy. I bet you're hungry." He said.

Sam just looked at him and giggled.

"Right. I forgot. You didn't really start talking until you about three. You could say my name and a few words, but you didn't start talking my ears of until later." Dean said to himself.

"D'ddy?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment, then he hugged Sam tightly and rocked.

"Hey baby. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Dean whispered letting a tear slip down his cheek.

"D'ddy?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam pointed to the door. Since didn't really know how to talk, he used hand gestures to let Dean know what he wanted.

"Downstairs?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, and then open and closed his mouth indicating he wanted food. He was hungry and felt like he hadn't eaten for days.

Dean understood and smiled.

"So you are hungry. Well let's go." Dean said. "Oh shit! Mom and dad."

"D'ddy." Sam said, pointing to the door.

"I know baby boy. Let's go." Dean said. 'I'll figure something out.'

Dean helped Sam stand on shaky legs and guided him to the stairs. He helped Sam down the steps and led him to the kitchen where his parents where sitting. He guided Sam to the table and went to fridge to find something Sam could eat.

"Sam?" Dean heard John ask.

"Sammy!" Mary exclaimed and hugged her baby.

Sam suddenly felt overwhelmed and whimpered. He wanted his daddy, these people was scaring him. He got out of the lady's embrace and reached for his daddy making grabbing motions with hands, he was still whimpering.

"D'ddy! D'ddy!" Sam whimpered.

Dean heard his Sammy whimper and turned to him. He saw him reach for him and he went over to him. He nudged his mother out of the way and hugged Sam.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong? Hmm?" Dean asked. Then he remembered Sam's mentality. "You're a little overwhelmed, huh?"

Sam snuggled into his daddy and felt so much better.

"It's alright baby boy. Let's go to the living room. You'll feel a bit better there." Dean said leading Sam into the living room, he sat him on the couch and promised to be back with food.

Dean reluctantly went back to the kitchen and pulled out some milk for some mac and cheese. He boiled the water and poured the noodles in and stirred them. His parents bombarded him with questions and he answered them all.

"Why didn't they just heal him?" John asked.

"Because we need to see if he can come back on his own or if it's forever." Dean said.

"But Dean-" Mary started.

"I've taken care of that boy since you died and came back mom, and I'll always take care of him. So if you'll excuse me. My baby's hungry and waiting for me." Dean said picking up two bowls of creamy mac and cheese and going into the living room.

He sat down next to Sam and began feeding him.

"Alright baby boy, open wide, here comes the airplane. Vroom vroom." Dean said "flying" the spoon to Sammy's lips.

Sammy watched Dean "fly" the spoon to him. He giggled and opened his mouth and ate the noddles.

"Mmm" Sammy hummed happily.

"Mmm. Yummy." Dean agreed. "Vroom vroom, coming in for a landing!"

Sammy giggled again and opened his mouth.

Dean smiled at the giggling Sam. Sammy always ate good for Dean. Sure he was picky, but not fussy. After lunch Dean put on a movie for Sammy and then laid his baby's head in his lap, stroking his hair. Dean smiled lovingly as he heard Sammy giggle at the funny parts. Dean had a lot of work to do but it would be worth it.

Soon both boys were asleep with the movie the only noise in the house.

 **Alrighty you guys and gals. I would make this longer, but I got to get to bed. I have a long day ahead of me.**

 **Until Next Time! *flatlines again***


	13. Therapy Begins

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My cousins wedding was gorgeous! I'm so happy for him and his new wife! They really love each other. I even wore a dress for the first time in like 10 years. Lol. Anyways. It really was a beautiful ceremony. The reception was fun! I even danced a little! And yes, I did the Cha Cha Slide. I always do! I ate a ton of cookies too. My tummy hated me this morning. But all in all, it was a great day. Long, but great. Anywhozzles. This Saturday, I will be traveling to South Carolina! So no updates or new stories until I get back on the 20th. So this week will be a little hectic but I will try to update as much as I can before I leave Saturday. Now then, review time! So let's get going! When we left off Dean has gone from big brother to momma bear. Let's see how their done!**

 **elliereynolds777-Daddy De! Whoo! Lots more to come! We'll see what Dean does to help his baby heal. And thank you so much! The wedding was beautiful!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Yay fluff! Fluff everywhere! And more to come! And you're welcome darling! Glad I can help you and make you smile! Had tons of fun!**

 **lenail125-Baby Sammy is always so cute! And everyone better watch out for momma bear Dean!**

 **StyxxsOmega-I know right! So adorable! He'll get better, don't worry. *comes back* Oh my lawdy...this will be the death of me I know it. Lol!**

 **avid reader-Thank you darling! I had tons of fun! And aww! Thank you so much sweetie! You're reviews make my night! I've been craving it for days now...so much want. XD**

 **ncsupnatfan-Wedding was beautiful and had a great time! Dean's for a long ride. But he'd do anything for his baby! Baby Pancake.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Therapy Begins**

Dean jerked out of sleep. He didn't even know he fell to sleep. He looked over at the TV and saw the movie was and that someone had turned it off. He looked down at his baby and smiled at the peacefully sleeping Sammy.

'Hmm. Must've have dozed off with Sammy during the movie. Kid could never really stay awake through on long unless it really caught his attention.' Dean thought.

He eased out gently from Sam and gently laid him down. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge from his parents.

 _Dean,_

 _Went out to get some supplies and such for Sammy and your Dad and I found a hunt that needs taken care of._

 _Be back soon love._

 _Mom._

"A hunt? Are they serious?!" Dean asked himself, keeping his voice down so not to disturb a sleeping Sam.

He tossed the note in the trash and took a can of beer out from the fridge. Since Sammy was still asleep he could drink. When turned eighteen he started to drink, but only when Sam was asleep or wasn't around. Just like when he smoked at sixteen. He never did it around Sam. He couldn't. He a big brother rep to protect after all. Besides he quit smoking when his dad caught him the one time.

He finished his beer and walked into the living room and saw his baby sitting up, knuckling his eyes like he always did when he woke up.

He went over to the couch and knelt down in front of the sleepy Sam.

"Hey baby boy. Did you have a good nap?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked at his daddy and smiled, then nodded.

"That's good. How about a little snack before dinner?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and followed Dean into the kitchen.

'At least he's walking. I hope he's still toilet trained.' Dean thought.

"Alright Sammy. Here we go. Some nice homemade chocolate chip cookies. You're favorite." Dean said. "Sammy, can you say cookie?"

Sammy looked at Dean and pointed to the cookie then made grabbing motions with his hands.

"No Sammy. Say cookie. Coo-key." Dean pronounced.

"Coo!" Sammy said.

"Okay, you got the first part down. Now let's try again. Coo-key. Key." Dean pronounced again.

"Coo'ie!" Sammy said proudly.

Dean chuckled and handed Sam the cookie.

"We'll work on it sport." Dean said ruffling Sammy hair.

"D'ddy." Sam around his cookie.

"Yup. That's me. Daddy." Dean said with famous smirk.

Sam giggled and finished his cookie and pointed to the jar indicating he wanted another one. He really loved his cookies. He was big cookie monster. At least as far as he remembered.

"Coo'ie. More coo'ie. P'ease?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and took another cookie out of the jar and held on to it.

"Alright Sammy. Let's see if you remember anything. Sammy, do you remember Hell?" Dean asked gently.

Sam looked at Dean then away when he screaming. He whimpered and let a tear slipped.

"B bad p'ace...c cold..." Sam whimpered.

"Bad place?" Dean questioned. 'That must be Hell. But what does he mean cold?'

"Sammy it's okay baby. It's okay." Dean soothed.

Sam stopped whimpering and looked at Dean. At that moment Dean could've sworn he saw his Sammy for a split second. Perhaps there was hope of getting him back. He handed Sammy the cookie and watched him devour it.

Dean wondered if Sam really remembered Hell or just that it was a bad place and was cold. He shook his head and decided to take it slow with Sam. He didn't want to cause the kid any setbacks or something.

"Baby steps huh?" He asked.

Sam giggled. His daddy was funny sometimes.

Later that evening after their parents returned with the supplies and dinner, Dean gave Sammy his bath. Sam was always a water bug and splashed about, giggling and having fun with his daddy. Dean was laughing and smiling as flicked water at Sammy. After his bath, Dean learned Sam was still toilet trained and could do it himself.

His parents were downstairs getting for their hunt while Dean got Sammy ready for bed. Earlier they discussed with Dean that maybe they should put Sam in a mental home for a while. Dean raged and ranted that Sammy belonged with him and was staying here with him.

He tucked Sam into bed and hummed 'Carry on Wayward Son' to him and watched as Sam yawned and fell to sleep snuggled into his side. Dean hummed until he knew he was asleep. He gently moved away and went to get ready for bed. He came back in and settled next to Sam and joined him in sleep.

 _Sam's nightmare_

 _Sam was suffocating. He couldn't breath. His tormentor had taken away his lungs. He was also limp against the table, for his tormentor took out his tendons and muscles._

 _When he put back his lungs, he gasped for air. He then felt his nerves being taken ripped of him._

 _He couldn't fell the pain as he was raped and then stabbed repeatedly._

 _All of a sudden he could fell the pain and he screamed in mortal pain. He then screamed for his Dean._

 _"DEAN! HELP ME! DEAN!"_

"DEAN! Nnnn! DEAN!"

 **Alrighty you guys and gals! There you go! So some asked me a question about this that I forgot to mention earlier. As soon of you figured out, this story is about Dean and Sam! Not Sam and Mary. I know that disappointed some of you. But if you read it, Sam brought back Mary for Dean and his dad. Not for him, because Dean is his parent. So while Mary loves Sam, Dean was the one constant and maternal/fraternal figure in his life. So yeah. Kudos though if you figured it out!**

 **Until Next Time! *does the Cha Cha Slide***


	14. The Road to Recovery

**AN: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Okay so one more time, in case you missed the explanation from last chapter. Despite the title, Dean is and has always been Sam's maternal/fraternal figure in his life. He brought back his mother for his father and brother. Not for him. Dean is his father, mother, and brother all in one. So it's really about Sam and Dean. Not Sam and Mary. I'm sorry for the confusion! Also, bonus! Momma bear Dean in the house! Whoo! Lol. So anyways. My book is still in editing, but when it's done and publish, I'll be posting a link on my profile to where you can find it. It'll be an e-book, so yay to Kindle and e-reader users! Also, a little fact for you about it. My book is what is known as a novella (Google can explain it better), but in short, it's not a full length novel, it's a bit shorter, which actually works in my favor, because most e-readers prefer a shorter story than a longer one. Plus since it's an e-book, it'll be cheaper for y'all and it'll be a little more money in my pocket ;). Prints will be available in the near future. But for now, my first line of books will be e-books and most will be novellas. But yeah. There's a little info about it for ya! Did I mention I was excited about this but really nervous? Well I is! Anyways, let's get going! When left off, more momma Dean taking care of his baby! Let's see how he's doing!**

 **Disappearing Rose-A pattern? Hmm. *mutters to self* Crap! She's on to me! XD I had a ton of them! And my tum tum hated me...but they were so good! I know! They're sweet and amazing! I'm 23 and single. Though most of my family and society has expected me to be married by now, or at least by twenty one, and have one or two kids. But pregnancy and relationships are not in my plans right now. In the future, but not now. And yes, you have time darling! Enjoy it! :)**

 **CaptainScenemo-I know right! That idea, came from my mother. She wanted to put me in a mental home a few years ago (she still kinda does) and never went. I struggled with some things and she got the idea I would be better off in a home than me being with family. But to tell the truth this is all the therapy I need, and I've been better than I have been in years. :)**

 **lenail125-Indeed! He's still in there! Just hiding. Lol! He belongs to his momma Dean!**

 **avid reader-Aww thank you very much! I agree with you though. There's not enough of it anymore. If you want it through the show you'd have to re watch the first two seasons. But that's where I come in! I should be the Queen of this. Lol!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Road to Recovery**

Dean snapped awake when he heard his baby screaming. He hauled into a hug and began to rock, shushing his brother. He could faintly hear Sam mumbling about him, and wanting him to save from his torturer.

"Oh god baby boy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Dean said into the long locks of hair.

He continued to rock until he felt Sam relax

"D'ddy?" Asked Sammy.

"Yeah baby?" Dean asked.

"Home?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean choked back a sob. Sam's nightmare was so bad he didn't know if he was home or back in Hell.

"Yeah kiddo. You're home." Dean said.

"Luc'fer?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Cage. Luc'fer. Hurt me...no more." Sam whimpered.

"Oh god." Dean whispered in horror.

The freaking Devil, the freaking King of Hell himself tortured his little brother! His mind was racing. He couldn't think at all, except for one thing. His brother was hurt and damaged, no not damaged, lost, because the Devil himself tortured Sam! And he was trapped in a cage, strapped to a table no less when it happened! He had no escape!

"I'm so sorry baby boy. I'm so sorry. I never should've fought with you that night. I should've stood up for you more. I should've told you more about mom. I'm so sorry baby, this my fault." Dean cried.

"D'ddy? Sad?" Sam asked. He didn't like it when his daddy was sad.

"A little buddy. But I'll be okay." Dean assured him with a smile.

"Okay." Sam said.

Dean hugged Sam close and rocked some more.

"Love you d'ddy." Sam yawned.

"Love you to baby boy." Dean said.

Soon the two boys were back in dreamland and the nightmares were subsided for now. Or at least Dean hoped. He was going to have to really start Sam's therapy and get him back so he could know about what happened. But for now, not that he would admit out loud, he was happy to be taking care of his baby again.

Outside

Castiel sat in the tree keeping watch of his two charges. This wasn't how things were suppose to go down, but since he now knew Lucifer was still locked away tight in his cage. Plus he looked deeper into the man Heaven thought was such a monster, and saw no trace of demon, monster, or anything in the youngest Winchester.

No. What he saw was a bright and pure soul. He was going to make Sam was cared for and loved.

"Heaven was wrong. So I was. It was not my place to pass judgement on someone I knew nothing about. If it had continued, my actions and words could've lead him down the wrong path, and the world would've been in chaos. I know now, that passing judgement onto others before knowing them, is wrong. Sam is a good person. I will make sure that he recovers and that he knows he is loved." Castiel promised to himself. "Rest assured Dean, I will do anything in my power to help you."

With that he vanished back home. He was unaware of his brother Gabriel watching him and smiling.

"Good. Now little bro understands. Never believe what you hear from others. Always go to the source. Only they can tell or show you if you're right or wrong. But good job Cassie. Back on the right track. And I'll help too. After Sammy kins is my chosen charge. I too will do my best to help him recover." Gabriel said and headed home.

All was calm and peaceful. At least for the night. The real journey was about to begin.

 **By jove! I think Castiel has got it! Lol. If only he did that in the show before things went to Hell...*glares at writers***

 **Until Next Time! *waiting for Netflix to load*...come on...it's been like ten minutes! Want SPN now!**


	15. A Bit of Daddy Therapy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. I couldn't keep my focus for long and decided to upload the next prompt for Our Beloved Sammy. My friend Sly (not his real name, just a nickname, he loves the Sly Cooper series). He loves the My Immortal 'verse, and loved the Uncle Crowley and Baby Sammy bonding, and wanted some Uncle Castiel and Baby Sammy bonding. So if you want some fluffles with Uncle Cas and Baby Sam, go read the prompt! It's cute! And you'll love it! Lol. Anyways. So excited to be going on vacation. I just wish it was now. I need some down time! I've been feeling a little run down, and I feel this vacation will be the pick me up I need to get back into focus. While on my way there and back, I'll be working on some new ideas! Two take place in season 5 and are alternatives to each other, and the others are in the still kinda floating around and in the "messing around" stage. Anyways. It's been years since I went to the beach and I'm so excited to go! Then after I get back, I'll going on a day trip to an amusement park I haven't to in years. I'll be sure to take lot's of pictures if you follow me on Facebook! And now, let's go! When we left off, Sam had a nightmare and told Dean a small part of his Hell. Let's see how he's doing!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Lucifer you assbutt! Don't you dare hurt my baby! *hacks head off with Death's pretty blade* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! *headtodesk* I can not believe they put in that old cliché in the show, all they were missing was the skeleton and black cloak. X3**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yay angels! Sam is Gabe's charge. He'll help in any way he can! :)**

 **avid reader-FEEL TRIP! Lol! Thank you so much darling! It's in editing, but it should be back to me soon and I'll get it published! But yay! I'm happy!**

 **lenail125-Let us see! Here we go!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Bit of Daddy Therapy**

Dean watched with an amused smile as Sam fed himself some pancakes. Castiel and Gabriel said Sam would be a bit unsteady as he recovers. So it was funny when he looked over at Sammy and was a mess. Sam usually made a mess when he started to learn how to feed himself. He let Sammy finish as he cleaned up most of the dishes and wiped off the counter. When Sam was done he took a wet cloth and wiped his face, fingers, and hands.

Sam whimpered and tried to turn away from the evil wash cloth.

"No d'ddy! Me do!" Sam said.

"No Sammy, daddy's cleaning you up." Dean said finishing cleaning Sam up.

Sam twisted and turned to get away but his daddy managed to clean him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the living room and looked back to his daddy.

"D'ddy? P'ay?" Sam asked.

"You want to play Sammy?" Dean asked.

"P'ay!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Alright. We can make it into some therapy too." Dean said.

Dean lead Sam into the living room and sat him down on the floor. He then went over and got some blocks he purchased the other day. His parents were still on their hunt, and the angels have been in and out checking on them. The other day after Sam's nightmare he went out and purchased some items to use as therapy.

"Alright Sammy. Time for some therapy." Dean said.

He laid out the blocks in front of them and started to arrange them. He would have Sam mimic the patterns he made. Sam did well on the pattern part, but when came to spelling words, Sam had a little problem and it made him frustrated.

"It's alright baby boy. You'll get it." Dean soothed.

Sam sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He wanted his daddy to see how smart he was.

"Hey Sammy, look at me." Dean said softly.

Sam looked up at Dean with a cute little pout.

"I know you're smart baby. You're the smartest guy I know!" Dean said with an assuring smile.

Sammy smiled back and knew his daddy was right. He was smart! He was just having a little trouble. He looked beyond Dean and whimpered when he thought he saw the shape of his tormentor.

"What's wrong baby?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Luc'fer. Get me." Sam whimpered.

Dean wrapped his baby in a tight hug and rocked him. He was fearful Sammy was having flashbacks and such.

"He won't get you baby boy. I won't let him! I promise." Dean said.

Sam snuggled into him and mumbled something.

"What was that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I remember. Everything. I remember. No want to remember." Sam whispered.

Dean gasped. His Sammy just broke through and told him he remembered. He remembered Hell. His Sammy was still in there, but he was so scared he couldn't come back to him. At least not yet. He was trapped. But he remembered and he felt like he was still there.

"It's okay baby. It's okay. I'm here. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Dean soothed.

"D'ddy. No more? Not Hell?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah kiddo. No more. You're home." Dean said tearfully, this was killing him.

"Okay. Love you d'ddy." Sam said.

"Love you too kiddo." Dean said.

After their little chick flick moment, they went back to their therapy session. They were progressing well. Sam had spelling simple words down as well as pronouncing them. As soon as Sammy rubbed his eyes and yawned, it was naptime.

"Come on kiddo. Naptime." Dean said.

"No." Sam whined sleepily.

"Yes. Come on baby." Dean said.

Dean helped him upstairs, pottied, and changed. Dean tucked him in and he laid down next to him. He sang Stairway to Heaven softly to him and watched with a smile as Sammy snuggled into him and the blankets, then fell to sleep.

Dean kissed his forehead and brushed a stray hair away from his eyes.

"Sleep well Sammy." Dean whispered.

Soon Dean joined his brother in peaceful sleep.

 **There's the next chapter y'all! I'll try to get a few more out before I leave Saturday.**

 **Until Next Time! *flatlines again, come back as a spirit* *in Dean's voice* SONUVABITCH!**


	16. Fret Not Sammy! You'll Get Better!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Only one more day then it's vacation time! Whoo! And tonight we got a new van! It was actually about time to get a new one. Our silver one is old. We got it back in 2006 and it's 2015. Yeah. Old. Plus it's starting to fall apart a little. So yeah. We got a new red Dodge Caravan. I think it's 2014, I'm not too sure, I wasn't paying attention. I was actually out on the lot walking around looking at the other cars. Anyways. I think this fic will be coming to its end soon. I don't want to drag it out, so this chapter and next will be the last of the fluff and then shit gets real. So enjoy the fluff while it lasts, 'cause like I said, it's about to get real! Also as I said, I don't want this to drag on and out, so yeah. Coming to it's end. Then while on vacation I'll work on some of the fics up on the board and mess around with some others, and I'll be working on the sequel to my first book, and start my book series which is about an angel! No seriously, it's about an angel. I don't know if she'll have trench coat though, maybe her brother might. Hmm. Lol! Alrighty guys and gals, let's get going! When we left off, Daddy De and Sammy had a little therapy session and then some more fluff! Whoo! Let's how the boys are!**

 **Disappearing Rose-I know! If you want fluff in the show, you have to watch the first two seasons. It sucks. Season 11 will murder us all, I know it. Anyways. DAMMIT LUCIFER! *drags him back to his cage by his ear and tosses him in* AND STAY IN THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE GROUNDED! Lol. And thank you darling! I will have all the fun! And that sucks. *asks the sun to be nice and give your warm days***

 **CaptainScenemo-Thank you darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-*comes back, in a fake British accent since you did it XD* Oh my lord! I swear this will be the death of me...and my books...lol! Maybe I should leave my work at home and not take it on vacation. X3 Thank you as always darling!**

 **avid reader-XD I'm so sorry darling! With my fics it's best to be stocked on ice cream and tissues! *whispers* I will never stop X3**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fret Not Sammy! You'll Get Better!**

Dean had woken up from the nap and stretched. He yawned and went to bathroom to take of business. Once that was over he went back to the bedroom and smiled. Sam was up and rubbing his eyes sleepily, his hair was sticking out at odds and ends, the blankets wrapped around him cocooning him. Over all he looked not only so young, but so cute!

'Just down right adorable.' Dean thought.

"Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and blinked owlishly at Dean. He yawned again and made to stand up. Dean hurried over and untangled him from the blankets before he could fall over and face plant on the floor.

"Whoa baby boy. Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"Bathroom." Sam said pointing to the door.

"Alright come on." Dean said leading him to the bathroom.

He let Sam do his thing and they headed downstairs. Dean sat Sammy on the couch and gave some construction paper and crayons, and went to go start supper for them. He got out a bag chicken strips and french fries and stuck them in the oven.

'Something simple for tonight. I don't feel like cooking tonight.' Dean thought to himself.

He looked into the living room to check on Sam and saw that he was coloring rapidly on a piece of black construction paper with a white crayon. He moved in a little closer and took a peak at what his baby was coloring and he didn't like what he saw. He saw two figures in a silver cage, the red almost not there figure was Sam, the white one was he guessed Lucifer. Sam was on a table and bleeding, while Lucifer was holding a large knife like the pyramid headed creature he once saw in a horror movie and it was bloodied. He then noticed that Sam was actually cut into halves.

Dean was horrified! Sam said he remembered Hell, but he didn't think it was anything this bad! The angels said that Sam regressed to protect him from the memories of Hell, but it wasn't working it seemed. Sam still remembered, and from this gruesome drawing, it was God awful.

He walked up to Sam and pulled the paper and crayons away. He looked at the other drawing and they were just as gruesome. He shook his head and decided to let Sam watch cartoons while he made supper.

"Here Sammy. Let's watch some toons." Dean said turning the TV on and flipping through the channels. "Here we go! Dexter's Lab."

Sammy looked at the TV and smiled at the cartoon. Within a few seconds, he was engrossed and didn't notice his daddy cleaning up the crayons and paper.

After supper and Sam was bathed, and Dean showered, the two boys were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Sam tried bathing himself and did well, but still needed a little help. Which was fine! He was happy to help. After all Sammy was his baby.

"D'ddy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah buddy?" Dean asked.

"I get better?" Sam asked.

"Will you get better?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Get better?"

"Yeah baby boy. You'll get better. Daddy will make sure of it!" Dean promised.

"M'kay. Get better." Sam said.

"Yeah buddy, you'll get better." Dean assured rubbing his baby's back who was currently using Dean's lap as a pillow.

"M'kay. Sleepy d'ddy." Sam yawned.

Dean smiled and helped Sam up.

"Alright. Bedtime." Dean said leading Sam upstairs.

Dean got him all tucked in and then laid next to him. Sam snuggled into him like all the nights before, and drifted off. Dean threw a protective arm around him and held him close.

He sent a small prayer to their guardian angels to watch over them and to keep them safe.

Dean joined his brother in sleep. But he could've swore he felt a small breeze before he drifted away.

"Prayer heard kiddo." Gabriel whispered.

The dynamic duo of angels kept watch over their charges.

 **So there's that chapter! All nice and done! Whoo! One chapter of fluff left! But fret not! It won't be for long!**

 **Until Next Time! *paws at my phone screen, waiting for Netflix to load* Come on! Need my nightly movie! *whines like a wolf puppy***


	17. What He Remembers

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I had such a good time in South Carolina! I didn't want to leave and was so sad when we did. Maybe if my books do well enough, I move down there and get a good house or something close to the beach. I love the beach! Although, if the other half of my dream ever comes true, then I'll be living somewhere else. Probably close to the desert or something. But so far, the other half of my dream is just that. A dream. I want to come true so much, it hurts. Anyways. Vacation was fun and what I needed! I feel better, more rested, relaxed, etc. I was going to give a small update while I was there, but I got so busy, and I actually got heat exhaustion, then I flat out forgot. Lol! So yeah. Sorry my darlings! But here you go! This is also the last chapter for fluff! After this, shit gets real. So enjoy it! Lol! When we left off, we saw Sam somewhat. Yay!**

 **Disappearing Rose-Fluff! Fluff everywhere! Last chapter for fluff. Sadly. Yes they can be! When I was a bit younger I had nightmares constantly and would draw them out. Some more graphic and realistic than others. *hides under my blankie, 'cause yes, I still have a blankie and I don't care what people think!***

 **avid reader-Aw! Thank you darling! I love wolves and that was so fun to write! Might write another one soon! Gabriel is my favorite angel. Don't tell Castiel. Lol! And aw! Sorry for making you sad, but glad you're happy and enjoying this fic! Dean will always be Sammy's daddy!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yay! Things will be fine. Dean will be sure of it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **What He Remembers**

The next morning found Dean flipping pancakes while a sleepy Sam was still trying to wake up. He would yawn then rub his eyes like when he was younger. His hair stuck out in odds and ends. He was too cute! Some days Dean wanted to hug the stuffing out him, but knew that would get him punched, or pranked badly. So he secretly and mentally hugged the stuffing out of his little brother.

Dean placed the plate in front of the boy and smiled when Sam jerked his head and blinked his sleepy eyes. Sam could go from alert to comatose in no time, but he would take forever to wake up. Dean swore he to sleep from the head down, and woke up from toes up. He picked up the spoon and began to feed the half asleep boy. Sam opened his mouth and let his daddy feed him. He was too sleepy to eat by himself.

After breakfast and dishes were washed, put away, and Sam had his bath, Dean sat down with him on the floor and had Sam draw what he remembered from his last life. He didn't draw much. He drew Dean and the Impala and labeled the picture with sloppy handwriting, 'Home with Daddy'.

Dean was touched at the daddy part. But the Impala broke him. Before his mother was brought back, the Impala was the only home Sam ever knew. There were times where Dean found him sleeping in the Impala after a bad nightmare or if he needed comfort after a hunt. Sometimes he'd get in the driver seat and drive around until he fell to sleep.

"Oh baby boy." Dean whispered.

"D'ddy and 'pala." Sammy said happily.

"That's right buddy! What else do you remember?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him and thought for a minute. He then smiled and looked at his daddy.

"'member Bobby." He said.

"Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and drew a bearded figure with a trucker cap and smiled.

"Un'le Bobby!" Sam said happily.

"Yeah that's him alright." Dean smiled.

Dean did a few more hours of therapy before having him lay down for his nap. When Sam fell to sleep and Dean knew he would be alright, he began to straighten up the house a bit. While his mother did a good job of cleaning the house, Dean took upon himself to keep it maintained and spotless.

"My Sammy ain't getting sick from dust bunnies, I know that much." Dean said to himself.

Meanwhile in the living room

Sam tossed in turned on the couch he was lying on. He was caught in a nightmare.

 _Sam ran as hard as he could but just his luck, he tripped and fell._

 _Laughter filled the blood red sky above._

 _Sam tried to get up but he couldn't. It felt like he was being held down by an invisible force._

 _"Samuel. I miss you Samuel."_

 _"No! Leave me alone!"_

 _"Come home to me Samuel."_

 _"NO! DEAN! HELP ME!"_

 _"He can't save you. You belong to me."_

 _"NO! I BELONG TO DEAN! HE'LL SAVE ME!"_

 _"No he won't."_

 _Sam felt a hand on his lower back and white hot pain hit him and he screamed in horrible pain._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SAMMY!" Dean cried and ran to him.

Dean looked over Sammy and gasped when he spotted it. A scar on his lower back that looked fatal.

"What the Hell?" Dean asked worriedly. "Where did this come from?"

Sam whimpered and whisper Lucifer's name.

"Oh shit." Dean whispered.

He climbed onto the couch and cradled Sam. He rocked him gently, softly cooing in his ear.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I won't let anyone or anything get you again." Dean promised.

 **Awww poor Dean. Anyways. Last chapter for fluff! Next few, shit's going down! Be prepared!**

 **Until Next Time! *is excited to get my chapters back from editing and looks over them to make sure they're all in order***


	18. Sam's Back!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry my darlings! I got into a little bit of a funk and didn't feel up to writing, plus youngest brother has been hogging it. Dammit. Anyways. I think I'm out of my funk, so back to work! It was so weird. I woke up and didn't feel like doing anything at all. I didn't even talk at all for the last two days. *shrugs* It was really weird. Anyways, I think I'm okay now. So when we left off, Sam was beginning to shine through and now it's about to get serious! Here we go!**

 **CaptainScenemo-*huggles Sammy and all my darling readers***

 **Disappearing Rose-I am back! I missed you too darling! And the beach was so much fun! I wish I could've stayed a bit longer. I know right! I want Gabe as my husband and the boys to our children! Lol. *drags Lucifer back to his cage by his ear and tosses him in* YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yes poor babies! But everyone knows I can't keep them down! They'll be okay! And you'll find out!**

 **lenail125-Poor baby indeed. He'll be alright.**

 **a whisper-Nooooooooooooooo! Sammy! Don't worry, I can't leave him down for long!**

 **1hotpepper-Sammy! Even I'm scared and I'm the author! Lol! Happy Birthday darling! *Birthday hugs* I hope you have an awesome day and eat pie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Back!**

Dean rocked and crooned to Sammy and felt go limp in his arms. He looked down and smiled. His baby had fallen to sleep, but this time was more relaxed.

'Good. Hopefully he'll sleep a little longer. A Sammy without a nap is a cranky Sammy.' Dean thought to himself.

Reluctantly he laid his brother down and went into the kitchen and made some much needed coffee. He grabbed the coffee stuff and brewed it while he cleaned out his Batman mug. He remembered when Sam had gotten this for him. It was a few Christmases ago when he had broken his plain black mug and complained for ages about it, then that Christmas Eve when they were allowed to open one present each, he opened the one from his baby and he smiled brightly that night when he saw the Batman mug. The mug was now his favorite and he cherished it. When his brew was done, he took a sip and gave a happy moan. He took another sip and then sat the mug down with a sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair and peered into the living room. He smiled as he saw Sammy still sound asleep though it may not be for long.

"What I really want to know is where he got that scar from." Dean muttered to himself.

The scar on Sam's lower back really scares Dean. It was in a spot that was would either paralyze him or kill him. He then remembered Sam whispering Lucifers name. Had Lucifer put it there? What had he done to his little brother? To his baby? He got in his thoughts that he didn't hear his baby groaning and then getting up from the couch.

"Dean?" A voice asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking up. He gasped.

Sammy was up and talking normally! Had his baby returned to him?

"Sammy?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's me. How long have I been gone?" Sam asked. He embraced his brother tightly when he had pulled him in a big bear hug. It felt like Dean didn't want to let go, but he did after a few moments, reluctantly.

Dean helped his sit in a chair and got some breakfast, then I sat down and began to tell him everything.

"I don't really remember much now." Sam said.

"It's probably for the best kiddo. Who wants to remember all that Hell?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sam said finishing the last of his breakfast.

"Hey, what matters is your back and you're home baby boy." Dean said.

Sams eyes lit up when Dean called him baby boy. I had been a while since he had been called that by him. But he secretly loved it when Dean did.

"Yeah." He said with a yawn.

"Looks like someone needs another nap." Dean joked with a bright grin.

"Not sleepy." Sam yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you are. Come on baby." Dean said leading his brother to his room and then tucked him in.

He grabbed the computer chair and began a small vigil. He figured Sam's mind transitioning from toddler back to adult had to be exhausting, even though he had almost a two hour nap.

"Don't you worry kiddo. Daddy's here. He won't let Lucifer get you." Dean promised carding a hand through Sams long locks. Even though Sam was back to normal, Dean still thought of himself as Sams father. But then again he was.

Dean watched with sadness and anger as his baby started to whimper and toss and turn a little.

"Oh baby boy. If I could take away those nightmares I could." Dean said sadly.

"You can't but I can." A voice said behind him.

Dean turned and saw the angel duo. Castiel stepped up and placed two fingers on Sams forehead and helped him fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Thanks Cas. Those nightmares are a killer on him. Hell, one gave him a nasty scar." Dean said.

"Nasty scar?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Where?" Gabriel asked.

"On his lower back, where his spine is." Dean said.

Dean watched as the archangel examined him.

"Dammit." He swore.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked.

"Luci boy figured out how to hurt Sam in his dreams." Gabe said.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean cried.

 **Whoo. Here y'all go guys and gals. I'm going to go to bed now. I'm pretty tired. 1hotpepper, Happy Birthday again darling! Have an awesome day! And Happy Birthday to anyone else!**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under blankets and passes out***


	19. Please Help Sammy!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So this is closer to it's end. I know I know. But I feel it must come to a close my darlings. I also have other fics to prepare for their debut and my book still needs a little attention before I can publish it. Just need to add some last minute stuff, make my title page, and then my cover, and it'll be all good to go! Anyways. So my dad and I were talking about phones and such earlier and I thought, 'Damn. If I had a good working phone, I would have Periscope that everyone talks about.' If i had that, I would let guys and gals join me live while I write out my chapters...or if I doodle. Hehehe. Doodles. I like doodles. Doodles are fun! Anyways. Might be going away again. Not for a whole, just a weekend. We got invited to a graduation party, but the person lives out of town, so yeah. Just a weekend. I'm about to get so busy the next month. I'm going to die. Lol! Anyways, when we left off, Sammy's back! Yay! But Lucifer can attack him in sleep...dammit...Here we go!**

 **lenail125-Yay Sammy! Guys do something!**

 **1hotpepper-Sammy why?! Lol. Poor baby. Don't worry! They'll save him! Somehow...Anyways, you're so welcome! Hope you had a good Birthday!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you! You're awesome too! I read it and posted a review! I'll re read it and see what's up, but as far as I know, it's totally fine. I love it the way it is! And it is scary! I remember having a nightmare where I fell from a distance and got a nasty bruise on my ankle. When I woke up, the bruise was there! It was so weird. But anyways, in Deans case he could enter Sams mind and kick ass! Lol! The therapy parts where from past experiences. I've had physical therapy multiple times from a number of surgeries on my feet, and then the other therapies, I don't remember much off. I was pretty young. And sometimes they were mixed together. So yup. That's where they came from. Anyways, much love darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-SAMMY'S BACK! Oh my poor darling! That must really suck! But hey, new chappies. Lots of fluff! It's the best medicine!**

 **Disappearing Rose-He's back yay! I know...so sad. I still cry like a baby. Stupid Lucifer...*grumbles***

 **Avid Reader-Same here darling! And who I was stopping? I'm going to write like tomorrow isn't coming darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Please Help Sammy!**

"Calm yourself Dean. We'll find a way to help Sam." Castiel said.

"How?" Dean asked stroking his baby's hair when he got restless. He smiled fondly when Sam calmed down. He always did have the magic touch when it came to his brother. He was happy he still had the touch when it came to his brother.

"Leave that to us Deano. Just take care of Little Bit there." Gabriel said.

"I will. It's my job after all, plus he's my baby." Dean said softly, looking lovingly at his brother.

"We know. We'll be back." Gabriel said and disappeared with his brother.

"Wait!" Dean exclaimed.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"Is Sammy okay? I mean, he took a two hour nap before returning to normal, then he fell back to sleep shortly after." Dean asked.

"He is fine Dean. Going from a toddler back to an adult mentally can be tiring. He'll be tired for a bit, but it should wear off soon." Castiel said.

"Good." Dean said.

The angels nodded and took off back home. They had some research and work to do. A lot of work.

Dean looked down at his sleeping baby and smiled fondly. No matter how big Sam he would always be his baby. He heard the front door open and heard his parents calling to him. He couldn't leave his baby boy alone. Not now. What if he was attacked by Lucifer again? His called for him again and he sighed.

He got up and went to them and helped them unpack. They asked about Sam and he told them everything. They were glad their Sammy was back, but having Lucifer attack him, they thought about taking Sam to Bobby's and locking him in the panic room until they solved it. Dean was furious! First they wanted to ship him off the mental house, now a panic room!? No way Jose!

Dean stormed back upstairs. He entered Sam's room and gasped at what he saw! His baby was covered in bruises! Like someone had just pounded the hell out of him!

"Sammy! Wake up! Sammy!" Dean cried.

Sam mumbled then whimpered. He tossed and turned then whimpered in pain again.

"Sammy! Come on baby boy, wake up!" Dean cried.

"De?" Sam whimpered and he opened his eyes half mast.

"Hey baby." Dean whispered.

"De...hurts De." Sam whimpered again.

"I know buddy. I know. You'll be alright." Dean cooed.

"De? Lucifer...he did this...hurts so bad..." Sam whispered shakingly.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'll fix this! He won't be able to hurt you. Just hold on for me." Dean said.

"M'kay. Don't leave kay?" Sam asked.

"Promise. I'll be right here." Dean said.

Sam nodded and drifted back off, exhaustion still having a hold on him.

Dean got up and got some cool rags and some ice packs and covered Sam with them to bring down any swelling. He bandaged the worse of the bruises and replaced some of the melted ice packs.

"Dammit Lucifer. I will freaking kill you, you bastard!" Dean swore under his breath.

That night Dean slept right next to his baby and made sure the wards and salt lines were in place, but made sure the angels could get in. He prayed the angels could find a way to help Sam and keep the damn Devil in his cage once for all.

 **Whew. Just a few more chapters left! I hope the angels find something to help Sammy. Otherwise momma Dean will do something drastic! We don't want that. We all know how well that ends! Lol!**

 **Until Next Time! *yawns* Why am I so tired!?**


	20. Heaven Bound

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay, but I was celebrating last night some friends! LOVE FINALLY WINS! WHOO! I support and love all! I believe that love is love and has NO LABEL! I also believe that EVERYONE DESERVES HAPPINESS NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE! I might lose readers over this but screw them. I have the right to believe in what want, support who I want, love who I want, and so on. If you don't like it, tough shit! No ones forcing you to follow me. Just like I'm not forcing my beliefs and stuff down your throat. Why do to me, if I'm not doing it to you? I really don't understand our world today. Anyways, point is, LOVE IS LOVE! THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG! You mad? Good. Go whine and throw your tantrum to someone who ACTUALLY cares. Spread love y'all. Not hate. Hate is not welcome here! Anyways, when we left off, Sammy's okay mostly. Hopefully the angels will come up with a plan! Let's go see!**

 **Avid Reader-Thank you darling! I write them as I view them. Brothers, father and son, best friends. And I know right! I go back and re read some of my other fics and think, "Damn. I wish I lived there!" Lol! Momma Dean will always be over protective of his baby!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Aww! And awesome! I wore mine last night to a party. Everyone thought it was cool! Thank you as always darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Heaven Bound**

Sam tossed and turned. He was trying to outrun Lucifer but he always managed to catch him.

'What did I expect! He's an archangel! A pissed off one at that!' Sam thought to himself.

He panted as he ran. He taught The Cage would've been smaller than what he imagined, but it was freaking huge! He couldn't believe how big it really was. But then again, the place along with Lucifer could cause illusions. So it being big, was probably an illusion itself.

He whimpered at the burning cold touch of Lucifers icy fingers.

'Hell doesn't burn hot. It burns cold. So cold it freezes your bones. Hell, it freezes your very soul.' Sam thought with all the pain.

"Oh Samuel. Why do you keep running? You know it's pointless. I always catch you." Lucifer laughed touching the boy and smiling a little cruelly when his burning icy touch caused the boy pain.

Sam wanted to get up and run again, but he couldn't. He was frozen from inside. He couldn't move at all.

"All mine again pretty boy. But then again, you were mine from the beginning." Lucifer said as a matter of factly.

"You're wrong!" Sam shouted. "I don't belong to you!"

"That's were you're wrong. You do belong to me. I was given you by God himself." Lucifer said with another wicked smile.

"N no! You're lying! You always lie!" Sam shouted.

"Come now Samuel-" I cut him off.

"NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!" Sam shouted.

Sam snapped awake when someone shook him and plead with him to wake up. He looked over to his brother and saw the worried look on his face.

"Hey." Sam croaked. His throat was really dry.

"Hey yourself kiddo. That was some nightmare. Wanna tell me about it?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer." Sam said.

"Okay, I kinda figured that, what else?" Dean asked.

"He touched me. He's so cold. Bone deep cold. No. Soul deep cold. I was frozen from the inside out instead of the outside in." Sam said. "He also said-"

"What? What did that bastard tell you?" Dean growled lowly.

"That I belong to him, and I always have. He said that God gave me to him." Sam whispered.

"That's a lie! You don't belong to that bastard!" Dean yelled.

"Your brother's right Sam a Lam." A voice said.

Sam looked over Deans shoulder and saw to familiar beings. One was dressed like an account, complete with a trench coat, and the other was wearing a rainbow shirt and licking a lollipop.

"Have we met?" Sam asked.

"Yes we have. I'm Gabriel and this is my little brother Castiel." Gabriel introduced. "We met when you were still in your child mindset."

"Oh. So God doesn't hate me? He didn't give me to Lucifer?" Sam asked softly.

"No Samuel. You were given to Dean. You two are soulmates, and so you belong to Dean." Castiel said. "And our Father loves all his children no matter what."

Sam smiled a bit and nodded. He felt slightly better knowing that God at least loved him and didn't give to world's most known and worst ever monster.

Once that little bit was settled, Gabriel and Castiel explained their little "plan" to the boys. The angels were going to take Sam mind, body, and soul to Heaven where their Father would handle Lucifer and heal any other pain or hurt that was inflicted onto Sam in his time of Hell.

"Dean? Should we do it?" Sam asked. He was super nervous.

"If it helps you, then yes. We'll do it." Dean said.

The angels nodded and left the boys to give some privacy. They needed to head off, so the two only had a few moments.

"Dean are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"If it helps you, then yes. I'm 100% sure on this." Dean said.

"Daddy?" Sam asked with slight quiver in his voice.

"Yeah baby boy?" Dean asked getting on the bed and holding his baby close.

"I'm scared." Sam whispered.

"It'll be alright. When you come home you'll be good as new." Dean said assuringly.

Sam nodded and buried his face into Dean shirt and clung to him. Heaven while it sounded nice, he was terrified! Angels weren't the fluffy and cuddly beings people think they are. They were fierce warriors and can be extremely scary.

Dean and Sam sat there in silence. Dean still having a tight hold on his baby. He was too was afraid but knew he was going to be okay.

They looked up when the angels walked in.

"It's time to go." Castiel said.

"It'll be alright baby boy. I'll be right here when you get back." Dean whispered rubbing Sams back soothingly and planted a small kiss to his forehead.

Sam nodded and hugged his daddy tightly and then they reluctantly let go.

"Ready to go Sport?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Sam said. Before they vanished Sam turned to Dean and smiled a little. "I love you daddy."

"Love you baby." Dean said smiling sadly.

The angels and his baby vanished leaving Dean all alone once more. Dean went to the window and opened it. He was hit by a gentle summer breeze.

"You heal my baby. Heal him and bring him home to me." Dean said Heavenward.

Another breeze hit him and he smiled. He heard the answer whispered in the wind.

'Prayer answered.'

 **I bet y'all weren't expected that! Don't worry darlings! Sam a Lam will be alright! By the way, have some tissues, just in case. *hands out tissue boxes***

 **Until Next Time! Again people. HATE IS NOT WELCOME HERE! This is a hate free zone!**


	21. Time For Healing

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! If your still here because screw hate, then yay! If not, oh well. Like I said, no skin off my back. The older I get, the less I care about what people think or say. I just hate people shoving their crap down others throats and claiming they're right. Rolls eyes. Anyways. To anyone still sticking with me despite everything, thank you! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! It means a lot! Book update: Nearly complete! Just need to go over everything on last time and make sure everything's place, and such. Then I just have to make my cover and it's go time! I'm so excited! My first ever book! I came up with a new book idea today. Pffff. For goodness sake y'all. I already have my trilogy, and I need to start my Angel series, then my next trilogy. CURSE YOU PLOT BUNNIES! Always bouncing in my head and wrecking havoc with the brain ninjas. *headtodesk*Anyways, when we left off, the angels took Sammy to Heaven for the Head Honcho to heal! Let's see what goes on!**

 **CaptainScenemo-Lol! Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Nah, the rainbow shirt was actually a spur of the moment thing. I actually didn't even notice I put that in until later when I went re read the chapter! XD But thank you as always darling!**

 **Avid Reader-Yay plot twists! Plot twists are like that. They can be really good for the soul! And aww! I'm glad the chapter was of some help and brightened you up! It totes rocks! Lol! And yay! That makes me so happy! :) Plus I like your reviews. They make smile!**

 **StyxxsOmega-It's awesome! I love mine! And don't worry! Everything will be alright!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Time For Healing**

Sam looked around in wonder. Heaven was so beautiful. They were no words to describe it's beauty. He was in awe.

"Pretty awesome isn't it?" Gabriel smirked.

"It's amazing. I have no words." Sam said.

"It is quite beautiful." Castiel smiled.

"Very. Was my mother happy here?" Sam asked timidly.

"She was half and half. She was happy to see her family, but she missed her husband and two darling children." Gabriel smiled.

Sam returned it slightly. "So I didn't rip her away?"

"No Sam. She's happy to back with you once more. Though she knows that Dean is your parental figure." Castiel said.

"So that's why she's been keeping her distance." Sam thought out loud.

"Indeed. She did not wish to over step her boundaries. She knows how over protective Dean is to you." Castiel said.

Sam nodded. And gasped at the really big door they stopped in front of. He closed his eyes briefly and felt nothing but peace. He entered the room behind the two angels and gasped at the large room. He noticed a being sitting in the middle of the room. He stood up and crossed the room.

"A are you God?" Sam asked quietly.

The being smiled and placed his hand on top of his head.

"My child, I am God. I've been waiting for you my son." He said gently.

"Can you heal me? Take away my pain?" Sam found himself asking.

"Of course my child. And to the other thing you've been thinking about, it was a nice thing what you did for your family. Your father needed your mother." God said.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"Dean only wants one person. You. You my child are his whole world. Without you, he'd fall apart." God said.

"I didn't do anything bad?" Sam asked fearfully.

"No my dear child. You have not." God assured him.

Sam nodded.

"Come now. Let's get you healed and back home. Your brother misses you." God smiled.

Sam smiled too. Dean could never stand to be away from him for too long. Not even when they were school. He followed God to another room and the healing began.

Meanwhile on Earth

Dean did his best to remain as he put it 'chill' as possible. He went to work everyday, maintained his Impala, kept his and Sammy's room tidy, he tried things to keep his mind off Sam while he was gone. His baby had been gone for a little over a few weeks now. He missed him so much.

"I hope your okay Sammy." Dean whispered.

He startled when a voice brought him out his thoughts.

"Winchester! You almost done under there?" His boss asked. He was a nice guy at least.

"Almost boss! Just need to replace the brake pads and change the brakes, and she's ready to go!" Dean called.

"Keep up the good work Winchester!" His boss praised.

"Thank you sir!" Dean smiled.

He heard his boss walk away and he got back to work. He wanted nothing more to be home right now waiting for his Sammy to be home, but he knew he had to be back here at work eventually.

"Come home soon baby boy. Daddy misses you." Dean whispered.

Back in Heaven

Even in healing Sam heard the voice of his brother, rather his daddy. He smiled.

'I love you too daddy. I'll be home soon.' Sam thought.

When he go home he would better, then he and Dean could get back to the family business. He wanted to go to school to be a lawyer, but after his time in Hell he realized that hunting was in his blood, and in his daddy's blood. Hunting with his daddy was where he belonged.

Sam smiled again and hoped his healing wouldn't be much longer. He missed his daddy and wanted to go home so much. Though in his heart, he knew that nothing could keep the boys apart. At least not forever.

 **Alrighty guys and gals! One chapter left and maybe an epilogue. I don't have one planned for this fic, but we'll see how it goes.**

 **Until Next Time! *finally eating a s'more and satisfying my craving* FINALLY! NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!**


	22. Season Finale

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! Waaaaaah! Pretty sad it's over, I really enjoyed this fic, but alas; all good things must come to their ends. So this is it! I only have two on the broad now to do, I will decide which to do by doing my little coin game. This time the story with the most coins will win. So will see which one gets picked and it'll be up tomorrow! Anyways. Thank you to all those who alerted, favorited, and followed! You are awesome! Thanks to all new comers! You guys and gals rock! Special thanks to my regular readers and reviewers, as usual you guys and gals are amazing! But I love you all! *winks* Anyways, let's get going shall we? When we left off, Sam was in Heaven getting healed by the Head Honcho himself and was missing his Dean. Aw! Let's go see how they are!**

 **StyxxsOmega-I love them too! Next to french fries, they're my favorite snack food! Sammy's alright! There's no way I'd keep him down long. It would actually kill me. Lol! Thank you as always my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Aw! Thank you! My fics aren't my own if they do not carry the fluff that makes your heart melt! Lol! Of course they would continue their adventures! They wouldn't be the Winchester boys we all know and love if they didn't. Sammy will always have his puppy eyes! He wouldn't be Sammy without them! And Dean will always be momma Dean!**

 **Avid Reader-Nope! :) New stories are usually out the next night, or the night after! I don't leave you leave you story less for long! And yay! My stories are addicting! *happy dances***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Season Finale**

God smiled gently at his sons. He motioned for them to come in but to keep quiet. The young man on his bed was peacefully sleeping. Sam Winchester had been healed. And healed nicely. Now he lay quietly with no visions of Hell dancing in his head. Which was good. He would deal with his eldest son later, but for now, this child had his attention.

No more Lucifer, no more Hell, no more scars, but more importantly no more pain. Sam was going to be fine.

"How is he Father?" Castiel asked.

"He is well once more. No Hell nor pain." God smiled.

"Good. I see his scars are healed too." Gabriel pointed out.

God nodded. "I healed all of his scars as well. Not just the ones from Hell."

"That's great. Dean would be most grateful for that." Castiel said.

"Indeed he would. Speaking, let's get this little one home where he belongs." God said.

"Yes. It is time. I'm sure they miss each other very much." Gabriel said.

God nodded and scooped up his son and took him home.

On Earth

Dean was lying down in baby's room on the bunk he slept on, drinking in the scent of vanilla, the scent of his brother. He missed him so much. He wanted baby home now. It'd had been two and half months since he was taken to Heaven.

"Sammy." Dean whispered. He fell into a restless slumber, he didn't notice the three beings in the room.

God came in quietly with his sons and smiled at Dean. He had kept watch over him while healing Sam and felt his need and want for his Sammy. He could sympathize. Whenever one of his children went to Earth for long periods of time, he always missed them greatly.

He gently laid the boy next to his brother and tucked them in. The Heavenly beings watched with smiles as the older brother rolled over and threw his arm over his Sammy, and Sammy snuggled into his brother. The left the brothers to their dreams, they would keep watch from home.

The Next Morning

Dean woke up groggily. He say up and looked around. He could've sworn something was here. He looked beside him and did a double take. Beside him, right beside him was his baby! Not caring whether or not he was sleeping, he scooped up his baby into his arms and held him close to him.

"Oh Sammy. My baby boy." Dean whispered happily, he laid back down and fell back to sleep peacefully.

A few hours later Sam woke up warm and protected. He opened his eyes and smiled. His brother had him in his embrace and protectively so. He just snuggled into his daddy, and sighed happily. He was no longer in pain, had no nightmares, hell even all his scars were gone.

He felt Dean wake up and then the two hugged it out.

"Sammy! I missed you so much!" Dean said.

"Me too daddy. Me too." Sam said tearfully.

"How are you? Are you alright?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled brightly and told Dean everything. Dean held his Sammy closer and let out a few tears of happiness. His baby was healed and was going to be alright.

Sam yawned and snuggled back into Dean. Dean rubbed his back and hummed softly. This time, he hummed 'Carry On Wayward Son'. When Dean was done he looked down at Sam and smiled. His baby had fallen back to sleep. He moved around and got comfortable. He too fell back to sleep.

Both boys didn't have to say it, they knew it. They loved each other. They were brothers, but more father and son.

The angels watched as their charges slept peacefully.

All was right once more and the Winchester Family was finally complete.

 **Whew. There it is guys and gals! The final chapter! No epilogue. I think this chapter wrapped up nicely. Next fic out tomorrow!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
